Not Just A Pirate
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Emma is forced to flee to kingdom when The Dark One attempts to kidnap her and turn her into a weapon to cheat his fate. Emma finds herself asking the captain of the Jolly Roger for help. Emma and Hook has a common enemy, how will they defeat The Dark One and what will happen between them along the way? M-rated for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

 **Present time, in The Enchanted Forest.**

It's a bright early morning in Misthaven, the sun is out already warming the earth. I'm wide awake and I have been for over an hour to excited to sleep. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time and now that it's finally here I intent on enjoying it to the fullest. A mix of emotions is filling my entire being love, excitement, joy, happiness, and a tad of nervosity.

I feel as my mother gather my long blonde hair and twist it into a loose ponytail on my back. My mother have been doing that ever since I was a little girl. Strangely, I still find it comforting all these years later. Not that I'd ever admit it, of course.

My mother has always been great at seeing right through me and know exactly what I'm feeling even if I don't know it myself. I have always loved my mother for that because I never had to tell her how I felt or what I needed, my mother just knew and provided just that.

It's true that I felt abandoned for many years of my childhood, but in this moment where it has all been cleared up I finally understood why and that it was necessary. I have always known my parents loved my even when I felt alone, but knowing the truth about what my parents were facing while I was growing up healed that broken part of my and allowed me to move on.

"Any cold feet sweetie?" Mother asks, her eyes shining with love.

"None." I say, no hesitation needed.

"Good."

"Did you think there would be?" I ask, surprised.

"No, I had the same light in my eyes the day I married your father." She beams at me.

"I never thought I'd have what you and my father has, but today I finally will." I say with the goofiest smile on my face.

…

 **Regina's P.O.V**

 **28 years ago, in The Enchanted Forest.**

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery." I say as I throw the ingredients onto the fire. "Today we claim victory and move to a new better realm. A Place where we can finally win."

"And we'll be happy?" One of those with the darkest souls asks.

"I guarantee it, but first I need something from you… A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't, there are other ways." I smile in amusement as I use my magic to demonstrate what will happen if they refuse me. They all begin to collect their own hair all around me. "A wise decision." I say pleased as I collect the hair for my curse. "All there remains is the final ingredient. A priced heart. From my childhood steed. The glorious beast who's passing will fuel our victory… Let my wrath be unleashed." I say as I throw the heart onto the fire and my smile grows as the curse begins to enact, but as soon as it began it ended. It didn't work. A loud pinched laugh from the gnome is fueling up my rage.

"Yeah… You really unleashed something there." He says between laughing and I don't even hesitate as I turn him to stone. I turn my back on them and leave them there with my father hot on my heels.

"Maybe it's a sigh you shouldn't cast the curse. You should give up and finally end this." He pleads as he has many times before.

"Oh, I will end this." I snare at him. I use my magic to transport myself to the cell Rumpelstiltskin is being kept in.

...

"It's just us dearie… You can show yourself." He singsongs. I transport myself from a rat and back to being myself.

"That curse you gave me, it's not working." I say wanting an explanation.

"Oh so worried… So so worried… Like Snow and her lovely new husband." He singsongs, continuing to taunt me.

"What?" I ask.

"They paid me a visit as well." He says moving closer to the cell in front of him and hold on to it. "They were very anxious about you and the curse." He says, I move right into his personal space, my face right in front of his.

"What'd you tell them?" I ask.

"The truth, that nothing can stop the darkness… except of course their unborn child. You see no matter how powerful all curses can be broken and their child is the key, of course, the curse has to be enacted first." He taunts.

"Tell me what I did wrong." I demand.

"For that there is a price." He smiles, I should have known…

"What do you want?" I ask, tired of his deals.

"Simple, in this new land I want comfort, I want a good life." He begins and I interrupt him.

"Fine you'll have an estate, be rich." I say, but he interrupts me.

"I wasn't finished, there is more."

"There always is with you." I say, annoyed.

"Yeah… In this new land… Should I ever come to you for some reason, you must feed my every request. You must do whatever I say so long I say, _please_." He says with a grinning expression on his face.

"You do realize that should I succeed you won't remember any of this." I point out.

"Oh then, what's the harm." He asks.

"Deal." I say with an evil smile and he returns it. "What must I do to enact this curse?" I ask, my hatred surfaces.

"You have to sacrifice a heart." He says moving back mimicking with his hands what he's telling me.

"I sacrificed my prized steed." I say and before I can react he has jumped forward, his hands around my throat as he talks.

"A horse, this is the curse to end all curses, you think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice, now the heart you need must come from something far more _precious_." He says enjoying his riddles.

"Tell me what will suffice." I demand.

"The heart of the thing you love most." He whispers, I grab and remove his hand in anger.

"What I love most died because of Snow White." I say full of resentment.

"Hmm is there no one else you truly love?" He asks in a singsong voice. "This curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie… You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?" He asks in a whisper.

"As far as it takes." I say.

"Then please stop wasting everyone time just do it… You know that you love, now go kill it." He whispers, our faces are less than an inch apart. I look over his face with cold empty eyes, I turn my back on him and walk away.

…

I've transported myself back to my castle, my steps are angry and full of frustration. My mirror calls to me. "What happened?" He says and I ignore him. "Did you get your answer?" He asks again as I keep walking, I need to gather my thoughts. "What's going on?" He asks following me through every mirror I pass. "Your majesty?" He asks, getting desperate. I continue walking into the room where I see my father lighting a candle. "Your majesty?" The mirror yells. I walk towards my father.

"Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" He asks as I walk right passed him.

"Yes." I say heavily.

"And?" He asks

"I'm not sure I should say…" I hesitate. "I'm conflicted." I admit as I turn away.

"How bad is it?" He asks. "Maybe I can help?" He offers kindly and I stop my tracks. I stand there for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell him what I learned.

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most." I finally say and the silence from there is deafening.

"Me." He says heavily knowing that he is the thing I love the most. I close my eyes trying to will away the pain before I turn around facing him.

" _Daddy_ … I don't know what to do." I say, the pain I feel in this moment are greater than anything I've felt for a long time.

"My dear, please." He whispers as he comes towards me. "You don't have to do this." He says kindly.

"I have to do something." I say walking away from him, I don't trust myself around him right now. I feel helpless.

"Then move passed this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the curse." He says following me and I turn around facing him.

"But I can't keep living like this." I say desperately, he just doesn't get it. "What Snow did to me, what she took from me. It's eating me alive, daddy. Her very existence mocks me… She must be punished." I say as I once again try to walk away from him, doesn't he understand? I don't want to do this, I don't want to kill him. I also don't want to just let Show get away with what she did to me.

"But if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" He asks and I stop my tracks, I already have a hole in my heart. "Stop worrying about Show White and start over, we can have a new life." He offers and I turn around looking right at him.

"What kind of life?" I ask on the edge of breaking. "All I've worked for… All I've build will be gone." I say as I can no longer hide my pain, my desperation and my tears. "My power will disappear… They already think I'm nothing." I say spiteful.

"Power is seductive, but so is love. You can have that again." He promises, I look at him with eyes filled with pain. I stand there feeling helpless, powerless once more. I walk into his arms which he opens instantly trying to comfort me.

"I just want to be happy." I say miserably.

"You can be, of this I'm sure. I believe if given the chance we can find happiness together, but the choice is yours." Hew whispers and I'm unable to keep a few tears from escaping. I feel determination coming willing my not to give up my vengeance.

"I think you're right." I agree as I pull away and look at him. "I can be happy." I repeat with a small smile. His eyes are bright and full of hope, he sighs relieved. "Just not here." I say in a hard voice, the surprise and fear on his face as I rip his heart out, it rips my soul apart. I look at my father who fell to his knees and I sink to the ground in front of my father. "I can't do it." I cry as I realize I can't kill my father to get what I want.

I take his heart and push it back inside of his body, I feel my whole world coming apart with no way of stopping it. I feel myself drowning in sorrows as my anger, my resentment and my thirst for vengeance is ripped away from under me. It was all I had to keep me together and now that it's gone I'm left with nothing but pain. I feel my father's hands around me as I cry, he pulls me into a comforting hug, but not even my father can comfort me now.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He whispers.

…

It has been a week since my revenge was ripped from me and I'm lost, drowning in self-pity and self-resentment. My father has been trying to talk to me for days, but I have ignored him unable to say anything. I can't take the look of my own face in the mirror because I'm the reminder of all the horrible things I've ever done in the name of revenge, now it's all for nothing. Everyone who have died so I could have my revenge, it's all gone. I was once a passionate young woman who couldn't hurt a fly, but now I'm The Evil Queen and everyone out there in my kingdom will always see me as such. My mirror has told me that Snow has given birth to a girl, _Emma_ , she was destined to become the savior and break my curse. I guess she won't have to now… The Charmings can now get their happily ever after, while I'll drown in pain. If I want any chance of feeling anything other than pain I need to leave this place, _forever_.

I open the wardrobe in my bedroom and there it is, the pantsuit I once used for riding. I've never been able to throw it out because I always wore this when I was with him, my true love Daniel. I use my magic to make a change of clothing and when I see myself in the mirror now I look the way I used to. I look like the old Regina did before I became The Evil Queen, I transport myself to the stable and take one of the horses. I look back at my castle one more time before I tell the horse to run, I look ahead hoping I never again have to look at my old castle there's no good memories from my time there. I was a prisoner there back when I married Snow's father, I never loved him and he never loved me, it was an arranged marriage from hell. I feel a tiny bit of the weight on my heart lift the further I get away from what used to be my life.

…

I've been riding for hours and I'm feeling incredibly thirsty, its dark outside when I reach a tavern and I think to myself that I'm far enough away to make a stop. People won't notice who I am as long as I keep the hood over my head. I dismount and tie the horse; the horse instantly begins drinking water and eating hay. I walk through the wooden double doors and into the tavern, it's busy. Good, they won't have time to really think or wonder who I am. I take a seat on a barstool and order myself a drink which is being served rather quickly.

As I drink, I realize that I didn't think this through. I don't know where I'm going, I have no plan and no future, but I have to keep moving. I can't go back, I won't. I swallow my drink and get up ready to leave, to put even more distance between me and The Enchanted Forest. In my hast and deep in my own thoughts of misery I bump into a strong firm chest, hard enough to knock me on my feet and my hood falls off revealing my identity.

"I'm terribly sorry milady, let my buy you a drink." He offers kindly in an apology. I take his hand full of confusion as I allow him to pull me up. Doesn't he know how I am and what I'm known for?

"Don't you know who I am?" I ask with confusion all over her my face, I surely don't deserve any kindness.

"I'm afraid not, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before." He smiles warmly, his charms are taking a deep hold on my dark, dark heart.

"But you know of me… I'm The Evil Queen." I say, with nothing by regret all over my voice.

"Are you?" He asks and by the tone of his voice I know that he in fact has heard of me, it's confusing me. Why is he talking to me? I wasn't exactly a good queen. "You may have been The Evil Queen, but if you were The Evil Queen now… I would be without a heart." He continues, I blush and smile shyly, he knows what kind of monster I was yet he's not even flinching. He doesn't seem to care at all of what I've done or who I was, when he looks at me I feel like he only sees me for who I am now, _Regina_.

"I'm Regina." I finally say, with a coy smile.

"I'm Robin, Robin Hood." He introduces himself.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"You've heard of me too." He chuckles.

"So, it would seem…" I smile, he offers me his arm and I take it allowing him to lead me back inside. I know he was a villain, a thief, some time ago, but changed for the better. I look around the tavern, but as soon as they see me wide panic spreads and everyone runs out of there despite my desperate attempt to assure them that I'm not going to harm them. "Maybe I should just go, leave The Enchanted Forest like I was my way to do." I say doubting myself, I shouldn't even stay for a drink.

"Nonsense. Now that there's no bartender the drink must be on the house." He smiles mischievously making me drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, unable to resist it's call.

"A drink it is then." I whisper.

He gets started on mixing drink for us and I watch him with his back to me, he pulls up his sleeve before turning back around and when he hands me the drink I see it, a lion tattoo. Panic spreads through my entire being as I remember Tinkerbell's words, she had told me I could find love again and that pixie dust would lead me to him which it did, it let me to a tavern where I saw him. The guy with the lion tattoo and I ran, too scared to take another chance at love.

" _Inside here, lies the beginning of your happiness." Tinkerbell says leading me towards a tavern as I listen. "All the pain in your past will be just that, the past." She says excitedly._

" _I just need a moment." I sigh stepping back, she looks at me._

" _You're nervous, I get it." She assures me as she looks back into the tavern. "But look, there he is." She says and I walk over to the door and peek inside. "They guy with the lion tattoo." She says._

" _That's him." I say softly as I gaze at him from a distance._

" _Pixie dust doesn't lie." She promises me. "Come one, this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that wears you down. Go get him." She encourages me, I look at her uncertainly._

" _Okay," I say, I look back inside. "Okay, I can do this. I can be happy." I sigh believing it for a second._

" _I know you can." She says looking at me with proud hopeful eyes. "Go." She says once more before she leaves me to go in._

 _I stand there for a moment considering, trying to convince myself I can do this as I open the door smiling, but as soon as I do fear overwhelms me. I look at the guy with the lion tattoo and I know I can't do it, I have nothing to offer and even if he didn't care about it, how can I be sure he won't be killed like Daniel did or that I'll even like him. I close the door and run out of there leaving it all behind._

I look at his tattoo and all of my fears from that day in the tavern comes back full force, I can't breathe. "I can't do this." I whisper strangled as I jump up from my seat and run out of there, I'm about to loosen my horse's rains so I can mount and run when a grip on my arm pulls me back.

"Regina, what just happened?" He asks, confused.

"I can't." I repeat.

"Why not?" He asks confused, I pull back once more and move to leave him when he pulls me back right into his arms and places his lips on mine. I'm paralyzed, but my eyes close as my lips begin to move against his. I feel it, something I haven't felt since Daniel… It's love, Tinkerbell was right all along if I had only listen to her. I wrap my hands around his next pulling him closer and my heart is beating violently in my chest. I don't know how long we've been standing there when he slowly pulls back. "Wow." He whispers.

"Wow." I agree.

"Don't run, come back inside for a drink." He pleads.

"Yes." I say helpless to resist, he takes me hand as he once more lead me inside. I take the drink he offers and I drain it, needing to process or something.

"Another?" He asks, I notice his own cup is as empty as mine.

"Please." I nod. He refiles my cup.

"What made you run?" He asks, curious.

"I'll sound crazy and you won't believe me if I told you." I whisper.

"Try me." He insists.

"I don't know, maybe I should be getting ready to leave." I shake my head.

"Wanna know what I think?" He asks and I find myself giving a short nod. "I think deep down you want to talk about this." He says boldly.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" I ask.

"Well for one thing I'd be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't." He says and I feel my lips tucking upwards in a small smile.

"True." I agree.

"So?" He prompt and I take a deep breath, how is it you tell a guy you just met that a fairy once told you that you were destined to be with him?

"It happened a while ago… My first love Daniel was killed because of me, because he loved me…" I admit.

"And that why you don't want to open yourself up again?" He asks looking at me with so much understanding.

"Tinkerbell came to me, she told me it was possible for me to love again. She let me to this tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with… I never saw his face before I ran, but I did see his lion tattoo." I whisper as I take his left hand and run my fingers to his tattoo, he looks at me as I do so and then looks back up at me.

"It was me?" He asks surprised.

"Yes." I admit. "I was just too scared to approach you."

"Well maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing." He says wisely as he caresses my cheek. I look at him surprised by the sudden turn this had taken as I walked in and I only see truth in his eyes. He leans in gently pressing his lips over mine. "You know I lost someone too, my Marian, I felt just like you for a long time. Her death, it was my fault." He admits.

"I'm sorry." I admit compassionately, knowing just how he feels.

"I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again, but when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back. I had to let that guilt go." He says being open and honest with me.

"I get it. I was on my way to leave this place behind for good. I was consumed with vengeance, but when I learned the price for my revenge would be my father's heart. I tried, but I couldn't. Suddenly all I had was pain, regret and emptiness. I don't know if I can stay here. You saw people when they knew how I were. I can never make up for all the horror and pain I've caused." I say heavily.

"That's only true if you leave here. Regina, it won't be easy, but you can stay show everyone you've changed and do everything in your power to fix you errors. I can help you because I've done it." He whispers.

"I know, but no offense… You weren't as terrible and evil as I was." I murmur.

"No, I might not have been, but it doesn't mean you can't try. There must be people out there like me who can see you've changed." He encourages.

"Maybe, but I'd have to make up with Snow. I don't think she'll forgive me. I ruined her wedding and threatened to cast a curse that would make her forget who she was and separate her from her husband and child." I shake my head.

"But you didn't." He says and I look up at him.

"I almost did…"

"You'll have to want this for them to see that you're being truthful." He says.

"I do." I admit.

"So, you'll stay?" He asks hopefully.

"I'll stay." I nod, and then his lips are back on mine. I let myself get lost in the kiss and for a moment the only thing there exists is us.

…

Robin and I have been staying in the tavern for days, we've talked and gotten to know each other. It has only been a week, but I'm falling for him hard and fast. I've told him what happened between Snow and me, he told me that my mother manipulated Snow into telling her my secret and now I can finally see it too. She didn't mean any harm, in fact, she did it because she cared about me and despite the horrible outcome I appreciate her trying to do the right thing. I'm getting myself ready to face her while Robin is out and as I turn around Rumpelstiltskin is standing right in front of me.

"How did you get out?" I ask horrified.

"I've always had what I need to escape, but I wouldn't have needed to use it if you'd cast my curse." He hisses.

"I couldn't kill my father." I say.

"Oh, we both know you could, you just didn't want to." He singsongs.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"The prophecy has changed about Snow and Charming's daughter, _Emma_. When you didn't cast the curse, her fate could never be and there needs to be a balance. She's destined to become the savior and bring back all the happy endings, because of you she can't since you should have been the one to take away their happy ending. Now her fate is to defeat _me_ … You can see how I have a problem with that?" He says.

"At least there's some good news." I say happy to know he'll for once be the one paying.

"Oh, you think she'll just defeat me, _dearie_? On her 28'th birthday the final battle will begin and she'll have to fight it alone. She can defeat me and with that destroy all darkness along with it, but there's a catch… Because Emma is born from true love she has great potential for good, but magic needs balance which means she has a great potential for darkness as well. If she darkens her heart she's destined to sniff out the light, _forever_." He chuckles evilly.

"You want to alter her fate?" I ask fearfully, he'll doom a child to greater evil than what I've faced. I can't let that happen.

"Of course, I do. It's between her or me. I chose me." He grins and with that he's gone. I stand there lift with a horrified expression on my face.

"Regina what's wrong?" Robin asks.

" _Rumpelstiltskin_ … He has escaped and because of me Snows daughter is fated to defeat him… Robin he knows that he can cheat fate by darkening her heart, making her darker and more evil than this land has ever seen. We have to warn them, we have to protect her." I say barely breathing as I talk.

"Let's go." He says making a move to leave.

"No. I can get us there in seconds." I say and he nods. I transport us instantly to the castle grounds.

…

Robin and I are standing in front of the castle, it only takes seconds for them all to panic by the look if me, but it also means I have Snow and David in front on me in the matter of seconds.

"You won't get to hurt our daughter!" David says with Snow right by his side.

"I'm not here to hurt her, you or anyone else." I say softly hoping they'll see how sincere I am.

"Why should we believe you? Last time we saw you were when you threatened the whole kingdom including our daughter." Snow says distrustful.

"I know you won't just trust me, but when I learned the price of my curse was my father's heart I couldn't do it. I was leaving The Enchanted Forest when I met Robin." I smile at him and he squeezes my hand for comfort.

"Who are you?" Snow asks him.

"Robin of Locksley or just Robin Hood." He bows.

"I've heard of you once. You were a villain, a thief, then you began stealing from the rich and give to the poor." David says respect is showing in his eyes.

"That would be me. I ask of you please, just hear what Regina has to say. She's not here to harm anyone, in fact, she's here to help you protect your daughter." He says and I smile at him.

"We needed to protect her from you, there's no one else." Snow says.

"That's not quite true… Rumpelstiltskin has escaped and he wants to darken Emma's heart to escape his fate. Magic needs balance and Emma is born from true love with great potential for darkness as well as her great potential for heroism. When I didn't cast the curse her fate changed before she where supposed to defeat me and bring back the happy endings I took, but when I didn't she now have to defeat Rumpelstiltskin. Her destiny is to destroy all darkness forever or if turned dark destroy all light, forever. She will be a great savior or the destruction of all, I'm here to make sure she'll be the first." I explain, both David and Snow looks horrified.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Snow asks me.

"I don't know, but if there is I'll find it. I have done so many terrible things and I can never make up for it, but I have to try. The best I can think off is to save your daughter, she shouldn't be exposed to a great evil as The Dark One, he'll corrupt her like he did with me. The darkness is tempting and seductive, take it from me it's appealing and once it has tasted you, it won't disappear, only grow." I explain.

"I want to trust you, but how can I?" Snow asks softly.

"If you have a cuff there removes magic I'll agree to wear it for as long as you will need to trust me. I'll tell you everything." I promise her.

"Stand down, Charming." She says to her husband and he looks at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure? It's Emma's life and she's The Evil Queen…" He says.

"No, she was The Evil Queen this is Regina, the woman I once knew." She smiles brightly at me and I return her smile. "She didn't have to warn us about Emma, but she did."

 **Narrator:**

 _Snow allows Regina and Robin into the castle, Regina and Snow talk about the past. Snow finally understands where Regina's anger came from. They find an understanding and Snow allows Regina to meet Emma, once Regina sees her she falls for her too. She promises herself to protect her from The Dark One and spend the 28 years trying to find a way to save her._

 _Snow asks Regina to move into the castle along with Robin and his son Roland, they accept because it'll be easier to protect Emma if she's always nearby. Roland falls for Emma at first sight as well becoming a friend and a protector._

 _The kingdom becomes reunited and begin to forgive Regina for her past, as the years passes by the kingdom seems to forget and forgive who she once was. Regina is now on Snows side helping her protect the kingdom for any threats._

 _Emma grows up with loving parents, Regina as her friend and protector, in an United Kingdom, at her 28'th birthday she's to be crowned queen, but that's not exactly what happened..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here is the prologue to my newest story that I've been working on. I fell in love with this idea and I just had to share it with all of you. I've written the first 8 chapters of this story, so for a while I'll upload frequently. I haven't given up on any on my other stories and they will be updated once I've written them. I've had a horrible year and it's still not going too well, but with a little bit of hope maybe it'll get better.

Why do you think about the beginning? Do you want me to continue uploading and writing this story?

The chapters will mostly be in Emma P.O.V, but we might see Regina's P.O.V some time later on and maybe Hook's too :) We'll see ;) I kinda enjoyed writing Regina's P.O.V way more than I thought I would.

\- Until next time :)


	2. Life Inside the Castle walls

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 1: Life Inside the Castle walls**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

"Good morning, sweetie." My mother whispers to me while caressing my cheek softly. She has done this since I was born and I've come to enjoy it, my mother is always so gentle, kindhearted and loving. I open my eyes and as I expected my mother is sitting beside me on my bed waiting for me to wake up.

"Good morning, mother." I smile lovingly at her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks kindly as she does every day.

"I did, how about you mother?" I respond politely.

"Just fine, sweetie." She smiles proudly at me.

"Something going on today?" I ask as I notice her hesitation to tell me something.

"Yes Graham, one of your father's knights, have asked to meet you and your father believes it's a good idea for you to meet him. Your father believes you'd like him." She says with a disapproving look on her face.

"Father want me to marry this man, doesn't he?" I ask, I've always been quite perceptive about these things.

"Yes, he does and for the sake of the kingdom, I'll have to agree with him… But as your mother I absolutely do not agree with this unless you come to care for him by yourself. I don't want you to agree to this unless it's what you want. I want you to choose whom you are to wed and not who your father or I find suitable for you." She clarifies and makes a big deal about letting me know I have a choice.

"Thank you, mother. I'll meet this man and see for myself." I agree out of duty. I want to please my parents and I would certainly not want to disappoint them.

"That's my beautiful girl. Sometimes I forget how much you've grown and I couldn't be prouder of you." She beams happily at me.

"Thank you, mother." I smile back at her.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Take your time." She smiles and I know what that means, she wants me to make something out of my appearance to make a good impression on this knight I am to meet.

"I will, mother." I nod as she gets up from my bed, she caresses my cheek once more to express her love for me and I accept it with a grateful smile.

I watch her leave my room, I take a deep breath and swing my legs over the bed. The floor is the perfect temperature, I walk over to the enormous walk-in closet. I notice right away that there's a dress laid out for me by my maids, properly requested by my mother. I know as I see the dress that she's requesting that I'll wear it. I look at the beautiful long blue grown in front of me and for a moment I appreciate its beauty.

I leave it there for a moment as I walk to the back of the closet, I turn my head to see if I'm alone and when I don't see anyone I open it. I look at the cloths I've collected over the years, it's all pantsuits, that people in our kingdom wear and what I wish I could wear. These pantsuits are what I'd choose to wear if it was my choice. I've only ever left this castle alongside my parents, but I yearn to leave it on my own. I shake my head, I know it's not possible to leave and I know my parents would never allow me to go on my own, they would make be bring guards or something.

I heavily close the closet, while I do I feel as if I close a part of myself once again. I do love the dresses my mother gets for me, but I'm not really a dress girl. I've never been, but my mother doesn't know that and I doubt she ever will. I'm very close with both my mother and my father, but there are parts of me they don't know about. I undress knowing my mother wouldn't want me to waste time. I go back out of the closet and into the bathroom where I take a quick shower, I wash my hair before I get back out of the shower.

I get dressed in the blue dress and just as I've pulled the dress up, my maids knock on the door and I call out for them to come in. My mother sent them up to help me become presentable, they zip up my dress. One of my maids gets started on my hair and the other one begins with makeup, I know they'll transform me into Princess Emma.

…

Sometime later I look into the mirror and what I see is Princess Emma, her hair is up into a beautiful bun and the makeup makes her appear no less than perfect. I don't see any signs of myself in this princess looking back at me, just that, a princess ready to fulfill her duties. One of my maids presents a pair of blue shoes matching my grown, I accept them gratefully and I put them on.

"You're ready, Princess."

"Thank you, Abby." I give her an appreciating smile.

I finally leave my room, I walk down the halls of the castle until I stand in front of the door that'll lead me to the living room. I know they'll be waiting for me here because my parents always make important matters private. They'll be in here with the knight I am to meet today and I feel nowhere near ready to step inside. This room is where I've spend most of my time growing up, there's couches and a lot of books in there which is why I came there. It's in many ways more like a private library than a living room, it's always been safe and cozy, but that's not how I feel right now.

I take a deep breath once again and put on that smile before I walk through the door, the second I enter that room I'm no longer Emma, I'm the princess and that is how I shall appear to everyone including my parents. I see them talking to someone and once I enter they all turn to me, I smile and walk gracefully over to join them.

"Emma." My mother smiles in a greeting.

"Mother." I smile back.

"Emma." My father says with a proud smile on his lips.

"Father." I greet him with a smile and a polite nod.

"I want you to meet Graham, he has fought bravely by my side on a number of times. So, when he requested to meet you I was only too happy to grant his wish." He says and looks at Graham, I notice right away that my father looks at Graham like he was already his son. My father will in some way want me to marry this man because he believes that this man will be the best for me.

"Of course, father." I say politely before I turn to Graham. "It's an honor to meet you." I politely, yet with warmth in my voice.

"The honor is all mine, Princess." He bows in front of me.

"Please, call me Emma." I request warmly. I know this man has saved my father's life and for that he has my deepest respect.

"Emma." He nods followed by a smile. "Would you care to join me for a walk around the grounds?" He asks politely.

"Certainly."

He holds out his arm in an offer to lead me, my parents are beaming at us and my father looks especially hopeful. I allow him to take my arm and lead me out of the room, we walk down the halls and then outside to the garden. There are a lot of garden and it's entirely possible to get lost if you don't know the castle and the grounds as well as I do.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Princess." He says as he looks at me, I notice the way he looks at me with warm and kind eyes. I've always been a good judge of character and I know Graham is a good man. My father was right to think that this could be a good husband for me, but for now all I feel for this man is pure friendly feelings.

"I've been looking forward to meet you as well. I've heard a lot of good things about you and I want to express my gratitude to you for saving my father's life."

"Thank you, Princess. Your father is a good man who I have the deepest respect for."

I walk with Graham for about an hours' time and I'm surprised how easy he is to talk to, I'm surprised by how easy it is to care for him. I almost feel guilty when I realize that my feelings for him only extend to gratitude and friendship. I look at him as we walk and I don't deny that he's quite handsome. My father choose well and I never doubted he would, there's no way he could know whether or not I would feel it with him because it's entirely possible. I look at him as he politely kisses my hand and thanks me for walking with him, in this moment I wish I felt it with him. I know without a doubt he would make a great husband, a great king and maybe even a great father. I know I would grow to love him in time, but it would never be the true love my parents share.

I return to the living room with Graham who politely says goodbye to me and my parents, one look at my parents and I know they like him, I get why, but I also know if it was my choice I wouldn't choose him. My father shows Graham out leaving me with my mother, she takes my hand and I sit on the couch with her.

"How did you like him?" She asks hopefully.

"He's a good man, very sweet, I understand why you and father would like me to marry him. I know he would be a great husband." I say choosing my words carefully.

"But?" My mother asks catching my hesitation.

"You've told me about you and father, how you just knew it was right. I didn't feel like that, I wanted to feel it, I just didn't." I admit.

"Do you think you could, in time?" She questions.

"It's possible, but I don't think so." I deny.

"You don't have to decide right now besides he hasn't asked for your hand in marriage yet." My mother assures me, but it's no comfort because I know it's just a matter of time before Graham will ask my father for my hand in marriage and if I am to say no I won't just disappoint Graham, but also my parents.

I excuse myself to get some alone time to think about today and Graham. I know the kingdom needs this reunion since it won't be long until I am to take my parents place and become the queen. I'll be 28 years only in two months' time and by then I should have been married. I have lost hope through the years that I'll ever find true love as my parents did and I do have responsibilities here as the future queen, maybe this is a sacrifice I need to make for the kingdom.

I look out of the window of the castle wondering if this is all there is, am I not meant for anything else than this? Am I supposed to except this as my fate, to serve my kingdom the way my parents told me? I've been to countless balls, weddings, dances here in my kingdom and I've gotten to meet many of our loyal subject who helped my mother back when The Evil Queen tried to kill her. I can't just abandon them just for the sake of my own happiness and I may be happy someday with Graham.

"Emma?" Regina brings me out of my thoughts and I smile at her. She takes a seat beside me on the couch by the window.

"Regina." I smile fondly.

Regina was once The Evil Queen and back then she hated my mother, even wanted her dead, but she changed even she leaned what the price of her revenge would be. She met Robin Hood as she tried to run away from her problems and he truly helped her change. Once I was born Regina and my mother has finally come to an understanding. They began growing closer as I grew up, I have no idea why, but I also became close with her. She moved into this castle with Robin and Robin's son Roland many years ago when I was a few months old. Somehow, it's like she wants to protect me from something only I haven't yet to discover what that would be. Our kingdom hasn't been under any threats we couldn't handle.

"You look troubled." She says sympathetically.

"I am, a little." I admit.

"What happened?" She asks, her eyes are warm and caring. She has become a dear friend despite the obvious age difference.

"I met Graham today, he's one of my father's knights." I tell her.

"I've heard about this. Your parents want you to marry him?" She asks even though I know by the small amount of anger in her eyes that she already knows the answer.

"Yes. My mother told me it was entirely my decision, but I don't feel like it is. I mean Graham he's great and if I were to turn him down my parents would be disappointed, I don't think it would make sense to anyone if I turned him down. He's a good man, Regina, so how can I refuse?" I ask, feeling miserable about it all.

"Emma, I was once forced into an arranged marriage and I was miserable. I don't want that for you, so you have to promise me that you'll say no if that is what you want." She says looking very serious.

"Thanks Regina, I can promise you that no matter what I'll be making the decision." I say once again carefully choosing my words.

"Emma, please don't tell me you're thinking about agreeing to this because it's what your parents wants." She says looking rather worried.

"I am considering it. He's a good man, kind, gentle and I would grow to love him in time. It just wouldn't be real love." I say and I see as her face turns to concern.

"Emma, I swear… You parents raised you too well… You're not even considering what you want here."

"I know."

Regina pulls me in for a hug as she whispers, 'make the right choice for you', I smile at her appreciatively. After we parted ways I went back to my room where I changed into riding clothes, riding always helps me think. I hurry to the stables where Roland and Pinocchio are getting ready to take the horses out, they're both 5 years older than me and they're like my two overprotective older brothers.

The three of us have always been close friends and that never changed over the years, they're my only good friends here. Roland and Pinocchio has become the two people I'm closest to and they're always there for me when I need them. I spend hours with them, first riding and afterwards we spend time talking and grooming the horses. I know I'm not supposed to do the stableboys job, but I don't care I enjoy it and I've discovered how peaceful it feels and how it helps me feel closer to the horses when riding. For a couple of hours, I'm just Emma again, I get break from thoughts and responsibilities for a short while.

…

 **A month later.**

It has been a month since I met Graham and since then I've seen a lot of him, we have spend a lot of time together. We have taken the horses out a few times and that was actually quite nice. I've grown quite fond of him since I first met him. We've gone for a lot of walks and I have to admit, it's nice how he takes such an interest in me and what I have to say, he's always very attentive and wants to hear my thoughts on the subject we're discussing, I enjoy his company a lot.

We have also spend some time reading together and as it turns out we have a few things in common, we enjoy some of the same books. We both enjoy nature and horses, Graham told me he also enjoys traveling and I wouldn't mind having someone how might bring me along. He told me about some of the places he has been and said he'd like to bring me some time, I honestly feel a strong friendship building between us, but I haven't fallen in love with him as I hoped I might.

He has been here a few hours almost every day just to see me and I have no doubt in that he has fallen in love with me. I know the only way to stop him from falling in love with be would be to change my ways and be distant or even unkind, but I can't do that to him. Roland and Pinocchio have had many ideas such as running away, hire an assassin (they were joking) or that I simply push him away, but none of the above seemed appropriate. I love them for cheering me up though, it's good to know I at least have them.

I walk around in the garden when I suddenly see Graham approaching me, I didn't even know he was coming today, but I'm not surprised since he can't seem to stay away for long. I smile friendly at him as he stops in front of me, he looks nervous to be honest.

"Good afternoon, Princess." He bows.

"Graham, how many times must I ask you to call me Emma?" I ask him, smiling because he's still holding on to that formality.

"At least a few more times as usual, Princess."

"I didn't know you'd be coming by today."

"I thought I would surprise you." He says with a soft smile on his lips.

"That's kind of you." I say as I wonder to myself is something going on today.

"I talked to your father yesterday and I asked him for his blessing to ask for your hand in marriage, he told me I had his blessing, so today I'm asking you." He says and my breath gets stuck in my throat, oh no, he's doing this now… I watch him go down on one knee right in front of me. "Emma, I know we haven't know each other long, but I have never been more sure about someone as I have in the short time I've known you. I've enjoyed our time together, it has been the best part of my day for this past month and I want to have that every day for the rest of my life. You're so different from any other woman I've ever met, you're bright, kindhearted and you make a question out of life. I've fallen deeply in love with you." He swallows nervously as he takes a box out of his jacket, he opens the box so I can see the ring. "Emma, will you marry me?" He finally says.

I stand there frozen in place while a ton of different emotions rushes trough me, I knew this would happen eventually, but not yet… I thought I had time to make a decision, but now in this moment I'll have to choose whether or not I want this. My parents take that moment to walk out the door and outside, they know instantly what just happened. I see their hopeful faces and then I look at Graham. He looks scared yet extremely hopeful and suddenly I don't know how to let these people around down, so the next word there comes out of my mouth shocks me.

"Yes." I whisper and almost instantly regret it because now my future is set, now I don't have a choice anymore. Graham smiles brightly and finally gets up, I allow him to put the ring on my finger. He then leans in closer and I do the same hoping, no begging, that I'll feel something as his lips touches mine. I kiss him back for a moment and I almost immediately feel awkward because even though it's nice, it still doesn't make me feel anything beyond friendship. He pulls back and I'm almost relieved. Oh, good god Emma, what have you done? I think to myself as my parents join us in what they believe to be a celebration.

…

 **The Day Before Emma's 28'th Birthday - The Wedding/** **coronation day**

It has been less than a month since Graham proposed to me and I said yes, when I wake up on my wedding day. Graham and my parents went into planning the wedding pretty quick after I said yes and here we are on the supposedly happiest day of my life, yet I don't feel happy at all.

Graham and I have spend a few hours together every day since I said yes to his hand in marriage, we've even kissed a few times, but nothing more. I've grown fond of him and I might even love him, but it's a friendly love. I'm not over the moon in love with him and I've never felt that with anyone, but he's a good man and I know he'll be a good husband for me, which is part of the reason why I agreed and why I'll stick to my decision.

Today is not just my wedding day, I am also to be crowned queen and I'm terrified. I don't feel ready for this and I don't even know if I truly want this, all my life has been about learning to be the queen, so why do I feel unprepared like I know nothing about it? I've been alongside my parents since I was born, I've watched them rule the kingdom gracefully, so how can I really live up to them? I know I have always had everything you could ever want loving parents, amazing people around me, I live in a castle, I've always had everything I needed and my engagement to Graham is no exception. He's a good, kindhearted man who is head over heels in love with me, so why am I not happy about that? Some people don't even get a choice like I did and some people is to wed someone who they don't even like.

I feel like I'm a spoiled brat for not just being happy on a day like today like I should be, but I just feel like as if something is missing in my life without knowing exactly what it is. I've always been adventurous by nature, but I don't feel like I've ever had a chance to live it. I guess I just thought there was more to life than this, but apparently not for me and I can except that, I'm gonna try to at least.

My parents are both normally against arranged marriages and with the way they met it's understandable, I had to assure them that I like Graham even after I said yes to marry him before they let it go. My mother talked to me about it for weeks to make sure that it was what I wanted, of course she overjoyed, but she's to this day still afraid I said yes out of duty, which I did, I just won't tell her that. Deep down I only agreed because I know how important it is for the kingdom to be reunited once again and because I feel like it's my duty as the future queen.

I look at myself in the mirror and once again I see Princess Emma, her hair is long and set beautifully for the wedding with curls, flowers and even a little glitter. The makeup makes her look perfect and without any flaw, all I can think when I look at the mirror reflection is that this is not a real person. A real person won't look this perfect all the time, like I do every single day when I leave this room. I look down of my body, I'm wearing white lace lingerie that my mother picked out for the wedding night. I look over at the beautiful weeding dress, I run my fingers over the dress admiring it. The dress was my mother's, she got married to my father in this dress and I always hoped that the day I wore it would be when I got married to my one true love, but I know I have to put that dream away the second I walk down the aisle and marry Graham.

My mother walks through the door. "It's time for the dress." She says excitedly. "I've been looking forward to share this day with you almost since you were born." She's almost jumping up and down like a child.

"I know, me too mother." I smile at her finding myself wishing I was as excited as she is.

"You'll look gorgeous in this wedding dress, Graham won't be able to keep his eyes off you." She grins. "I can't believe it, tomorrow you'll wake up on your birthday beside your husband."

"That'll be something, won't it?" I ask her, offering a soft smile.

"I remember clear as day the first day I woke up beside your father, I was so happy and I never wanted to part from him ever again." She smiles goofily and for a moment I admire it, they've been together over 30 years and they're still madly in love. I wish that for myself to find someone I would be madly in love with even after decades together.

"I hope I'll feel as you and father does when I've been married for as long as you have."

"It's all I ever wanted for you." She beams at me.

My maids return into my room and help me put on my wedding dress, once I'm wearing it my maid puts on the veil and I know I'm ready to me married, at least I look ready. I glance at the mirror now that I'm finally wearing my mother's wedding dress, I can't even believe that it's me standing there in that beautiful wedding dress. It's almost time when Regina walks through the door, we're alone for a short while.

"You look beautiful Emma." She compliments.

"Thanks." I smile gratefully.

"You don't look all that happy, why _is_ that?" She asks concerned.

"I am happy." I lie.

"I don't believe that." She looks at me with a disapproving look.

"Alright, I'm not thrilled or excited. I guess I just thought I'd marry my true love when the time came, but that's not Graham. I love him dearly as a friend, but he's not my true love if he was I'd feel it I'm sure." I admit.

"Emma… Why didn't you just say no? If Graham was your true love then yes, you'd feel it. You would be excited to go out of this door in a minute and get married. You would have a hard time waiting in here before it was time, I don't want this fate for you and you can still stop it." She assures me.

"No, my mind is made up." I say.

"Oh Emma… You're too kind. I know you're doing this for everyone else, but that's not how it should be, it should be for you." She says trying to change my mind.

"Thank you for always being here for me." I whisper changing the subject.

"Listen, if you change your mind out there then just say the word and I'll stop the wedding." She promises.

"Thanks." I giggle.

"Any time." She smiles. "And Emma." She says as she's about to walk out, I turn my head to look at her. "Roland and Pinocchio told me to say hi. They also told me to tell you that if you want out of this, then make the secret signal and they'll also stop the wedding." She adds with a grinning smile.

"Of course, they would, tell them thanks." I grin, it's their thing to find ways to make me smile when I'm down.

…

I know it's time when my mother and father walks through the door. My father gets all sentimental seeing me wearing my mother's dress and it takes him a moment to wrap his head about it. It makes me smile because I've always loved my father very much and seeing him proud means a lot. I look at my mother who has tears in her very proud eyes. I'm ready, I can do this or at least that's what I'm telling myself as I follow them to the top of the stairs. Everyone including Graham will be at the end of these stairs in the ball room waiting for us to be introduced. I know it's happening when I hear Grumpy's loud voice.

"Introducing King David, Queen Snow White and the Queen to be, Princess Emma." Grumpy announces as I walk down the stairs alongside my parents. "And for the first time, the King to be, Sir Graham." He adds.

My eyes land on Graham as I walk down the stairs, he looks at me with such love that it instantly makes me feel guilty for not feeling as passionately about him. He's waiting for me at the end of the stairs, waiting to marry me. I link arms with Graham and we walk together behind my parents up the aisle until we react the spot we're to be married and take over the kingdom as king and queen.

I sneak a look at Graham, he's smiling brightly at me in a way that should make me dizzy and it makes me hope that someday, I will. I smile back at him and he squeezes my hand for courage. I look to my parents, they look overjoyed and very proud.

The ceremony is about to begin when suddenly all light goes out, and an evil laughter is the only thing to be heard…

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here's the official first chapter.

Enjoy and please share your thoughts :)

Next chapter will be up in about a week or two :)

\- Until next time :)


	3. The Dark One

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 2: The Dark One**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

The ceremony is about to begin when suddenly all light goes out, and an evil laughter is the only thing to be heard…

"Emma…" The Dark One smiles brightly at me. "Just the one I wanted to see, Hmmhmmm." He chuckles evilly.

"You have no business here Dark One!" My father says stepping in front of me.

"Actually, I do. Hmmhmmm."

"You won't get any closer to my daughter!" My mother protests taking her place in front of me along my father's side.

"The prophecy is clear about your daughter, and from tomorrow on her 28'th birthday everyone's fate rests on her shoulders including _mine_. I can't leave anything to chance, now can I?" He says grinning evilly, it's perfectly clear to me that he's plotting something. I stand there confused, I've never heard any of this before and the fact that my parents seem to know exactly what he's referring to, is terrifying me.

"You are not taking our daughter and you will not be turning her heart dark!" My father hisses and I'm thrown back, what? He wants to take me? "Leave now, I won't let you ruin this wedding!" My father warns.

"I'd be doing her a favor, turning her dark instead of leaving her here under your guidance, you've got the girl to agree to an arrange marriage. Why does that sound so familiar?" He grins. "Oh right, you were gonna marry Princess Abigail, but then you left her for Snow White."

"Emma choose Graham!" My father defends.

"Out of duty not out of love, Hmmhmmm." The Dark One chuckles.

"Enough games! Leave this castle at once!" My father says in pure rage.

"You won't get a chance to stop me." The Dark One says as he's suddenly in front of them both ripping out their hearts only they're still alive, I look at them wide eyed. How are they alive? He orders them to step aside which they do, and he walks closer to me.

"Enough of this!" Regina says annoyed and when I look at her as she's walking towards The Dark One I see her with a ball of fire in her hand, it's freaking me out. Am I sleeping? Is this simply a nightmare?

"Oh right, the student who _failed_." The Dark One says as Regina throws the fireball, he stops it easily and then he moves his hand. I look at Regina who is now paralyzed unable to move. The Dark One walks towards me now with purpose, but Graham gets in his way.

"Give the hearts back, walk away and I'll let you live!" Graham says bravely.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The Dark One asks in a bored tone, indicating that he doesn't care one bit.

"I'm-" Graham tries to respond.

"Don't care and unfortunately for you, you're in my _way_." The Dark One says snapping his fingers together in the air and Graham disappears from view, he's nowhere to be seen. I look around the ballroom only to realize that everyone is paralyzed, it's just me and him now. "Now when that's cleared up, are you prepared to go willingly or do I have to make you? Hmmhmmm." He chuckles.

"What did you do with him!" I hiss.

"I don't know, I don't care where I send people." He says disinterested. "I can only tell you that he isn't in The Enchanted Forest anymore, _dearie_. " He says humorously, taking pleasure in my misery.

"Bring him back!" I demand.

"No can do, now I'm getting impatient with this!" He hisses.

"What do you need me for? Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"My reason are exactly that, _my_ reasons." He warns. "Come on now, _dearie_." He says trying to take my heart like he did with my parents. Only, when he tries, he's thrown back and knocked out cold, and the magic he used to paralyze people around us is instantly broken. I stand there frozen in shock, what just happened? How did I do that?

"Emma!" My mother calls desperately, I run into her arms.

"How are you alive? He ripped out your heart." I panic as I try to explain and rationalize what just happened.

" _Magic_ , he used magic. I never wanted you to learn any of this. I tried to protect you by keeping the truth from you." Mother whispers.

"What truth?" I ask, hoping it isn't as bad as I imagine in my head.

"You have magic, Emma. You come from true love and that is the most powerful magic of all." She tells me and for a moment I think my mind is about to explode. What. The. Hell?

"What did he mean when he said that everyone's fate rests on my shoulder?" I ask, I watch my parents and I know they know. "Mother? Father?" I try getting them to talk.

"It has been prophesized that you would defeat The Dark One on your 28'th birthday, but there's two possible outcomes of the confrontation…" My mother says full of sadness and Regina steps in.

"The Dark One came here to take you because he wants to cheat his fate. He knows only you can defeat him, that's your destiny, but if he were to turn your heart dark then it's prophesized you'd be the most dangerous sorcerer who ever lived. Your destiny is to destroy darkness or to destroy light, _forever_ … It's all depending on the choices you make." Regina interrupts my mother and with that becomes to one to finally tell me the truth.

"You knew?" I ask her. A rush of emotions rushes through me betrayal, fear, anger, bewilderment and most of all a question. Why me? Why didn't my parents or Regina tell me of this?

"I knew. I leaned about this prophecy after you were born. Your mother and I were finally on good terms which is why she asked me to move here, so I could help protect you and keep you from learning the truth because we were convinced the prophecy wouldn't come to pass if you didn't know." She explains. "The prophecy was made when I didn't cast the dark curse, back when I refused to be The Evil Queen any longer… I doomed you to this fate." She says sadly. "I'm so sorry." She whispers and my anger disappears.

"No you didn't, you changed for the better." I defend her. I look around at all these people and I know even though they did it the wrong way, they all tried very hard to protect me from this.

"Emma, you need to run. You have to get out of here before The Dark One awakes, I know his plan. He wants to have you cast his dark curse and for you to do that, you'd have to crush the heart of the thing you love the most. We'll all be safe until you return because he can't kill anyone until he knows who you love the most." Regina warns.

"How will I keep him from finding me and how can I come back home?" I ask, suddenly I feel very scared.

"I don't know…" Regina says, her eyes full of misery.

"I do." Blue says and I turn to look at her frightened, wide eyed.

"What do I do?" I ask her almost desperate.

"You have to find the prophecy, it'll tell you how to defeat him. I fear the only way you can defeat him is by using your light magic, you'll have to learn that on your own. I have no time to teach you, The Dark One won't be out for long…" Blue says.

"A couple of hours I'd say… This is some strong magic you used on him…" Regina says proudly giving me a bright smile, but all I feel is confused. How did I do that?

"I don't know how I did it." I'm on the edge to a panic attack. How will I learn to control my magic on my own?

" _Emma_ , you'll have to find Captain Hook, he's the only one who's ever escaped The Dark One. It won't be easy though, he's not known to be kind. If you fail we're all doomed and the kingdom will be destined to an eternity of darkness." Blue says worriedly. "Be careful, he's not Captain Hook for no reason." She warns.

"I will." I nod. "Wait, how will I find the prophecy?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I searched for it along with your parents and Regina, I'm afraid we never learned anything of value to you now. You'll just have to have faith that your path will lead you to it." She says supportively.

"Faith? If that's the key we're all screwed!" I hiss from the stress I suddenly feel.

"It'll be clear for you one day Emma, I have faith in you even if you don't have faith in yourself yet... Listen, it's important that you stay hidden until you're ready to destroy the darkness for your own protection, if you return before then The Dark One may get his wish." Blue looks at me sympathetically.

"Where will I find this _Captain Hook_?" I ask.

"He's the captain of the Jolly Roger, I can send you there. Are you ready?" She asks.

"Not yet." I say as I turn to my parents, I hug them both at the same time.

"I'm sorry we never told you the truth, we could have prepared you for this and then you wouldn't have to be alone." My mother says as her voice cracks.

"I'll be okay, I promise." I say even though I don't believe it myself.

"Stay safe, my strong beautiful girl." My mother murmurs.

"My brave girl, I know you'll succeed and then you'll find us." My father whispers kissing my forehead.

"We love you Emma and we believe in you." My mother whispers.

"I love you too." I say in a strangled whisper. "Goodbye mother, goodbye father." I turn away from them and Regina is now standing in front of me.

"I wish I could go with you, but you'll have a better shot at succeeding without me." She says. "I'll miss you." She says softly.

"I'll miss you too." I admit. I then turn to Roland and Pinocchio.

"You'll save us all, I know it. Remember, you're _the Swan_." Pinocchio says with undying belief and I smile at his words.

"We'll see you sooner than you think, take care Emma." Roland says softly. I hug them both and when I let go I turn to Blue.

"I'm ready." I sigh.

"Good luck dear Emma." She smiles warmly and I smile back.

…

I look around to realize they've all disappeared for my view; I find myself all alone by the harbor. I've never been here before and I must escape fast before The Dark One figures out what I'm trying to do. I look at the ships trying to find the Jolly Roger and when I see it I just know; I've heard of Hook once, he became a pirate and took the Jolly Roger as his first treasure.

I don't know why, but I suddenly look down and I realize that the blue fairy chanced my clothes as she sent me here. I'm now looking like a wench which will make it easier to hide who I am, rather than the wedding dress I was wearing only a few seconds ago. I think I would do well to hide the fact that I'm royalty, pirates don't care much for royals and some of them may kill me if they knew the truth.

I hurry towards the Jolly Roger; I know I'm running on borrowed time. Whatever spell I cast might be strong, but it won't hold The Dark One forever and I need to be far away from here as I can before he is to wake up. The ship is busy as I get there, I get a feeling that they're about to set sail which I desperately need. I jump onboard without hesitation, it's not like I have anything to lose anyway and when I do jump on board I get their attention almost instantly, they grab me from both sides and I know I'm caught, only my magic that I can't control can get me out of this.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them asks rudely.

"I need to have a word with your Captain." I say determinedly and they all laugh as if enjoy a private joke.

"Let me give you some advice young lady, you may be pretty, but our captain doesn't sleep with the same girl twice, so you might as well run along. If he finds you here I promise you I'll only anger him and that won't be pleasant for you." The other one laughs.

"What? That's not why I'm here. I have information of value to him and I'd like to ask him a favor in return for my information." I say confidently, even though I have no information and no plan.

"What would that be?" A rough voice asks me; I look into his deep blue eyes and I'm instantly captivated by him. He's devilishly handsome with his black hair and those meaningful eyes, I'm almost in a trance for a few seconds before I remember why I'm here.

"I'll only reveal my information to the captain of this ship." I say bravely, I'm not going down without a fight that's for sure. They're too much at stake and failure is not an option today.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I'm Captain Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker… _Hook_." He smirks as my eyes widen in surprise, I've expected someone way older and intimidating than this handsome man, who doesn't look a day over thirty, I pull myself together.

"I'm Emma. Emma _Swan_ ," I introduce myself and on the spot, I make up a fake last name to keep my real identity a secret for the sake of my safety. Pinocchio would be proud that I used his nickname for me as my last name.

"Emma Swan… _Swan_ , that suits you… What is it that you want, Miss Swan?" He asks then.

"Is it possible to talk in private?" I ask, finding it rather annoying to be hold captive by two pirates.

"Sure, _love_." He says dangerously. "Let her go." He says strictly looking at the two men.

"But Captain-." The first one begins.

"Are you deaf Smee? I said Let. Her. Go." He says with a murderous look in his eyes and Blue's warning repeat in my head ' _he's not known to be kind_ '. They let me go without another word and slowly step away from me. What have I gotten myself into? "This way, _love_." He smirks and I follow him into the captain quarters silently trying to make up a plan.

He pours himself a drink before he hands me one, I'm hesitant to take it, but I do anyway and drain the drink in a few seconds, hoping it'll give me some liquid courage. He looks at me inquisitively and even though his entire being screams danger, being near him gives me a warm feeling that I can't explain, I'm not familiar with it. I wonder briefly what's going on in my head, he'll kill me in a moment when he realizes I have no information of value to him, but for some reason I don't feel worried.

"What?" I find myself asking like I wasn't standing in front of a dangerous pirate, I am in fact not afraid of this man, but a part of me tell me that I should be.

"A girl who can drink, that's rare… You handled the crew quite well up there despite being outnumbered. You're a brave one, that's a quality I admire and that certainly gives you my full and undivided attention." He says definitely flirting with me. "What is it that you want?" He asks finally, his mood shifting instantly to something much more serious. I have to keep his mood swings in mind and choose my words carefully…

"I want you to help me escape this land, _Captain_." I say confidently, flirting back just a little.

"A woman on the run, from what I wonder?" He asks intrigued, good I have his attention.

"The Dark One." I say. His eyes widen and his eyes turn hard and serious as well as his entire being tenses up.

"Why?" He asks harshly, suddenly he seems much darker and a plan slowly forms in my head, maybe I do have information of value to him after all.

"I've been told you wish to kill him and I'm offering you a chance to do just that." I say confidently, it's a wild guess, but I have a positive feeling about this.

"I'm listening… How will you help me get my revenge?" He asks threateningly.

"It's my destiny to defeat him and only I can do so." I claim.

"How do you suppose you'll do that?" He asks venomously, his eyes burning with hatred and rage.

"There's a prophecy… It'll tell me how to defeat him. The problem is that I don't know where it is, I need to find it before I can go up against him. If I am to find it, I need to be alive. The Dark One will be coming for me and I need to be far away from here before that happens. The prophecy is two-sided, I can destroy the darkness forever or I can become the darkest sorcerer who ever lived and The Dark One know this information. I think we both know what he'll prefer…" I say showing my hatred for The Dark One in my eyes.

"Indeed, we do… He's a bloody coward always looking for a way to cheat fate, but not this time… Bloody crocodile…" He growls. "What's your plan, _Swan_?" He asks, I notice the glimpse of danger and excitement in his eyes. I know in this moment, I have him where I want him for now. He's after The Dark One which could potentially make me an asset to him and that could very well keep me alive.

"You'll help me escape and in return I'll let you help me kill him once and for all." I offer.

"How do I know you won't abandon me and kill him yourself? How do I know you'll do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asks skeptically, trust is clearly not his thing, but my plan doesn't depend on him trusting me. I just need him to help me escape.

"Let's just say I want him dead as much as you. I got nothing to lose because he took it all when he tried turning me into a weapon." I say letting my newly found confidence show clearly in my eyes, for a moment I see a glimpse of compassion in his eyes before it's all gone and he moves closer in an attempt to intimidate me, but I know it's a test. "What _I_ really want to know is, why do you want him dead?" I ask, moving closer in a way of pushing back. He won't get to intimidate me or get me to back down, I've never walked away from a challenge and I'm not going to start now.

"The crocodile took my hand and for that I'll take his life." He whispers venomously.

"Do we have a deal then?" I ask.

"Perhaps, why did you come to me? You clearly know how I am, which means you are aware that I could have easily decided to kill you." His eyes are on mine daring me to step down.

"You're the only one who ever escaped him." I clarify without any hesitation.

"You got yourself a deal." He says looking intensely at me and I raise my eyebrows at him. "Come on now, if we don't get out of here before The Dark One decides to pay us a visit, we're all dead." He says seriously as I follow him without hesitation back on deck. "All men on deck!" He yells and everyone stops talking to take their places. Only a few moments later, I watch the harbor disappear from my view along with my home and for a few seconds, I just feel lost. I snap out of it knowing that the only way I can return home, is to stay focused.

"Where are we going?" I ask, wondering how we'll escape a powerful sorcerer like The Dark One.

"A place you would wish you never had to travel to… _Neverland_." He says darkly.

"Why then?" I question.

"It's the only realm The Dark One won't follow us to, that's how I escaped him." His eyes are focused on mine for a moment, before his eyes are back on the sea. I turn my back on him and I'm about to walk back to the deck to offer my help, when he speaks up once more. " _Emma_." He says softly and I turn around shocked to hear him say my name that way. "Neverland, when we get there you have to be careful, it's dangerous." He warns me.

"I figured as much." I give him a shy smile.

I find it funny that Captain Hook and I have flirted, challenged and threatened each other in the short time we have known each other, and now we're friendly towards one another. I definitely need to to careful what I say and do around him, I have to keep my guard up.

"One other thing, I only have a way to get there. I'm afraid I don't have a way home, so it could take time maybe a long time to leave." He says and I realize we have some kind of understanding for one another, we might not be entirely different.

"A little danger won't scare me off?" I shrug it off.

"You are a tough lass, aren't you?" He asks, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"We shall see…"

"Anyway, we won't age there, time is frozen, but there are other dangers that could kill us or even worse prevent us from ever leaving. You have my word though that I'll do anything in my power to make sure you return alive." He promises and I know without a doubt that he means every word.

"Why is that…?" I ask astonished.

"I have my reasons… If I indeed need you to kill the crocodile as you say, I can't very well let you die, now can I?" His eyes alight with humor.

"Thank you, _Captain_." I give him an annoyed look as I roll my eyes.

"On a more serious note, I quite fancy you when you're not questioning my authority, in my time I've only met very few people who have showed that kind of strength you just did, and for that you earned my respect." He says genuinely, he then takes something out of his pocket before I can ask questions or respond.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a magic bean. It'll open a portal and once we sail right through it, it'll takes us to Neverland where our quest begins. You better hold onto something." He warns me and I do what he says. He throws the bean into the sea and I watch the portal open, I can't keep my walls up completely when I look at Hook and he sees the worry in my eyes. "Don't worry, _love_. I've done this many times over the years." He smiles and I nod, putting my walls back up. "Get ready to sail through the portal." He yells to the crew.

The ship falls into the portal and it all happens very fast from there, to be honest it's both exhilarating and terrifying. Before I have time to even blink we're on the water again, but we're no longer in The Enchanted Forest. It's very beautiful here, but my entire being knows that danger is luring out there.

"Welcome to Neverland." Hook says gloomily and I look forward wondering what's ahead. I see the island not too far ahead and I wonder for a quick moment if I'll find the prophecy here, I know my parents searched for it, but that was back in The Enchanted Forest. It could very well be hidden somewhere else, it's wouldn't have been good if The Dark One would have gotten his hands on it, so if I was gonna hide it, I would surely hide it a place he wouldn't or couldn't go…

…

It has been around an hours' time when I finally allow myself to think about what happened earlier this evening, I was about to get married and now Graham is lost to me, The Dark One is in possession of my parents' hearts, I had to run to keep my parents and my kingdom safe, because my entire existents are now a danger to everyone if I fail them now. I'm terrified and I feel guilty, but I decide in this moment that I won't return and risk anyone's safety before I have a way to save them all because that's my real duty as their future queen, to protect them. In the end, I'll stay here forever if that's what's gonna keep everyone safe from me, but what I still don't understand is why I'm so dangerous. However, I have a clue and that is the strong magic inside of me that I have no control over yet.

"Swan, I wonder… How did you escape The Dark One, everyone knows it's near impossible unless he lets you go which isn't exactly in his nature." Hook asks suddenly snapping me out of my mind which I'm actually grateful for, they were heading somewhere dark.

"He tried to take my heart and then something inside me pushed him away and knocked him out cold long enough for me to escape." I explain as a part of me once again wonder how I managed to do that.

"Do you know how you did it?" He asks.

"No, unfortunately not… I had no idea I could even do that before today, but I've never felt anything quite like it before." I share, leaving the part out where it felt really good.

"Swan, do you think your magic might be the key to defeating The Dark One." He says with a frown.

"I know it is… My parents kept this part of me a secret for all of my life in order to protect me from it hoping I wouldn't have to have this burden on my shoulders. I've never heard any of this before today where they were forced to share this information with me." I say opening up a little and share a little piece of my life, but only what he need to know.

" _Emma_ …" He whispers and I look up at him, his eyes are softer than I've ever seen them. "I don't know anything about you or your parents, but it sounds to me like they love you and only wants the best for you." He offers me as an answer to one if my many questions and for a moment I see compassion in his eyes.

"I wish they wouldn't have… If I'd known I had this magic, I would have learned to use it, and maybe then, I wouldn't have had to run today… Maybe I would have been able to protect them." I say full of self-loathing.

"Don't do this to yourself Swan… What if's, will destroy you… Trust me on that…" He says darkly and I decide wisely not to push him to explain, besides it wouldn't be smart getting too close to him. We don't need to know each other that well, and he doesn't need to know that I'm the princess. "Let me ask you this… How far are you willing to go to destroy The Dark One?" He adds changing the subject and suddenly I feel the rage inside me thinking about what he did to my family and my kingdom.

"I'm willing to die to destroy him, as far as it takes." I say with burning fire in my eyes.

"Good, so am I…" He says honestly and when I look into his eyes I can feel the truth behind them, I get this feeling I can't explain… I think I just got myself a partner in crime. Once I turn away from him I get the feeling that despite how much I don't want too, I just bonded a little with him, I've heard before that a common enemy can make a strong connection between people, but I'm first beginning to understand what it means just now.

…

It has been an hour or two where I've been standing here just looking out at the ocean in front of me and the island not too far away from us, as I do, I've come to realize I've never gotten to do anything like this before. I've never been out sailing and I don't have to think long about it to know how much I enjoy the fresh air and the peacefulness out here. I must remember to do this for fun once I return to The Enchanted Forest.

"Swan." Hook says standing behind me and I turn around, but take into notice that he once again called me Swan and how much I like the sound of that. "If you would like to get some sleep you can go to the captain quarters, no one will disturb you there." He offers generously and I'm surprised by his sudden kindness towards me.

"That's very thoughtful of you, _Captain_ …" I smile teasingly at him and his eyes widen a little.

"Don't get too used to that…"

"I won't, I've heard the stories about you, but it makes no difference to me. I've been wondering though, your crew respects you, but they're clearly afraid of you so why are you so kind to me?" I ask boldly.

"I might be a bloodthirsty pirate, but one thing I was taught is to treat a woman right. I'm afraid that's the only quality there's stuck with me after all this time or maybe you've just met me on a good day…" He says with edge to his voice, but even though I know he wants me to fear him, I don't. I think he just let a detail about himself slip out and I get the feeling he's not the sharing type, at least not usually.

"Well… I appreciate it… Goodnight _Killian_." I say softly, his eyes widen in surprise.

"No one has called me that for decades..." He shakes his head and for a moment his walls are down, I get a brief peek into the guy he really is or could be. "Good night, _Emma_ …" He says softly, I feel his eyes on me as I walk away and retreat for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here is the second chapter.

Please share your thoughts and enjoy :)

Thanks to those who is reading this story, it means a lot to me :)

A special thanks to:

bubbles237 for following this story and for making it a favorit

10jbg for following

I hope you both have enjoyed the story so far and that you'll enjoy this next chapter.

A new chapter will be up in a weeks time.

\- Until next time ;)


	4. It Wasn't a Dream

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 3: It Wasn't a Dream**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I feel the sunlight on my closed eyes. I'm in the state between sleep and consciousness, I feel myself drifting back to sleep, that's until I remember what day it is today. I'm suddenly wide awake and for a brief moment, I think my mother will come to wake me up, as she has, every single day since I was born. Especially today because it's my birthday, but when I open my eyes, I know yesterday wasn't a nightmare, it really happened, and I know my mother won't be here for my birthday this year.

I sit up and take a look around in the daylight, it's actually pretty nice here and I truly appreciate the how simple this cabin is. If I hadn't been on the run and had the safety of my kingdom not been resting on my shoulders, I might have enjoyed it a little more. I miss them a lot and I wonder if they're alright. What I wouldn't do just to get a moment to talk to them just to make sure they're alright. I feel split between the sadness of being away from my family on my birthday and how much I enjoy not being inside those castle walls.

I get out of bed knowing that dwelling on their whereabouts won't save them from The Dark One only I can do that, so my best bet if I ever want to return home is to stay focused on the task at hand. I have no idea what this day will hold which is very new for me, every day of my life has been one big plan since I was born, and now for the first time in my life nothing's certain.

I get dressed in the clothes Killian had prepared for me while I was asleep, and I wonder for a brief moment why he would be in possession of woman's clothing, but then I remember, he's a pirate and that he properly stole it… It's a brown pantsuit with a red blouse to wear over it, I look at myself in the mirror and I notice how different I look, I don't look like princess Emma anymore maybe Swan the pirate… Why do I like the sound of that so much? I've always been taught to see pirates as nothing more, than criminals and now I am one, for the time being… I take another look at myself in the mirror, I feel more like myself like I can finally just be Emma. The pantsuit reminds me of the hidden closet from home where I've hidden clothes like this and today I finally get to wear one, I don't have to look perfect today and it scares me how much I like that.

I take a deep breath before I head up on deck, but I feel the calmness of the ocean as soon as I see it in front of my eyes, I really never knew, but maybe I'm beginning to understand why pirates are drawn to the sea after all. I walk closer to the edge, so I can watch the water, it's like a form of therapy, but it's better than that because here I don't have to talk. I'm lost to the beauty of the sea when I hear Hook's voice right next to me.

"Swan." He summons me. "The pirate look suits you." He compliments me, and I smile back for once in my life enjoying someone complimenting my appearance. I never enjoyed it before, I just accepted it, but not today.

"Thanks." I say as I finally turn away from the sea to look at him, but when I do I see something different in his eyes, sadness.

"Captain, isn't that Milah's clothes…" Smee begins, but is interrupted before he can finish his sentence.

"Smee! Shut your bloody mouth and get back to work!" Killian says harshly and disappears from view instantly, walking back to the wheel of the ship. His mood seems to have darkened by Smee's one comment about the clothes I'm currently wearing.

I sneak a peek at Killian, he has a tortured expression plastered all over his face and I wonder about the name _Milah_ and his powerful reaction to her name... Suddenly I'm very curious to know who owned these clothes since my gut feeling says that whoever it belonged to was someone who used to be living on this ship. Whoever she was Hook seems like he knew her pretty well, I would even be tempted to think that he loved her by the look on his face just by the mentioning of her name.

I leave him be for a moment and instead make sure to get some breakfast, I wouldn't want to approach him when Smee has put him in a sour mood which he seems to do a lot and I haven't even been on this ship 24 hours, it's a wonder Hook hasn't killed him for it yet since Smee's comments only seems to anger him.

It has been a while before Hook joins me for breakfast, the anger and pain I saw on his face is all gone. I can feel my curiosity building and I find myself wanting to know more about him, I know it's a very bad idea, but I find him exciting. I know better than to begin questioning him if I did he may make me walk the plank right behind Smee. I decide I may as well leave it be for now and focus on the reason I'm here, which of course, is what I should be doing.

"Did your parents tell you where to find the prophecy?" Hook says suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Not exactly, in fact I know they searched the entire realm for it back in The Enchanted Forest, without luck. I do have a theory…" I smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Please, do tell…" He grins at my playful nature.

"The Dark One would want to get his hands on the prophecy, I'm sure. If I had to hide it knowing that he would look for it, then I'd hide it in a place where he wouldn't or couldn't go. My theory is it may be hidden here, Blue told me that I had to have faith that the path I'm on would lead me to it and I believe this is it." I say, finding myself one step closer to believing that I could succeed.

"Bloody brilliant, Swan. You may be right." He grins, I notice the impressed look in his eyes. This is good, as long as I'm of value to him I won't have worry about my safety.

"Where do you suggest we begin to search for the prophecy?" I ask, hoping he might have an idea.

"We'd have to go to shore, if it's here I'll be hidden on the island and as luck would have it, I might know someone who'll be able to help us find it." He says.

We finish eating breakfast to small talk and once we're both done Hook returns to the wheel, I look around the Jolly Roger. The crew is busy cleaning and they're barely looking at me, I wonder if Hook has something to do with that.

"Alright mates! Time to head to shore!" He yells, and the crew is almost instantly in place ready to sail.

It doesn't take long before we're as close to shore as we can come on the Jolly Roger and the anchor is thrown under the ship keeping it in place until we return, no one has left the ship at this point, and when I look around I get the feeling that none of them wants to, I suddenly have a feeling that I don't want to know why.

"It's time to get off the ship! We have a busy day ahead today." Hook says firmly, but no one moves they're all just stands there frozen in place, it's the first time I've seen them deny a direct order and I have a feeling it won't sit well with the Captain. "Are you all deaf, get moving!" He roars.

"Captain, t-the crew aren't comfortable l-leaving the ship." Smee says nervously.

"Do I look like I care if you're comfortable?" He says with authority and I shake my head, I don't have time for them to man up. I climb over the side of the ship and find the latter with my feet as I slowly begin climbing down. "Swan, where are you going?" Killian says intrigued with a surprised frown on his face.

"Well… I know _we_ won't age here, but if I was gonna wait for them to man up and leave the ship my parents will have aged at least 20 years!" I say as I jump down on the boat there will lead us to the beach and at my words Hook begins to laugh hysterical.

"Ha, you're right. You're all bloody cowards and if you refuse leave the ship then you'll just have to stay here cleaning it while I'm gone, I don't want to see as much as one dirty spot when I return and I'm not saying when that will be…" He says in authority with anger in his voice as he like me climb over the ship and climb down until he's right beside me. I notice in this moment we may be more alike than I originally thought. We sail to shore in the small boat, we get out of the boat as we reach the beach and pull it to shore. We walk further into the jungle in front of us, there's more jungle than beach here.

"You don't think we'll need the crew down here?" I ask after a while.

"No, if they're too scared to leave the ship then they'll just be a liability." He says with an inch of humor in his voice.

"What are they so scared off anyway?" I ask curiously. "They almost seemed paralyzed…"

"Not what, who… They're afraid of Peter Pan, this is his island and he might look like a boy, but don't be fooled, he's not to be trusted, he's a bloody demon. He loves his games and he takes nothing seriously... He's not scared of anything, not even death." He explains. "I'm in awe of you though, you're fearless aren't you Swan?" He asks looking inquisitively at me.

"Not fearless, just determined." I clarify with a shrug.

"You really are a tough lass." He smirks with a goofy smile on his face. "What is it exactly you need to get home to? Your parents? Your love? Friends?" He asks curiously.

"Just parents…" I say avoiding the question.

"No one else waiting for you at home?" He asks, and I shake my head. "Haven't you ever been in love?" He asks, and I look at him curiously.

"No, I've never been in love." I lie easily. "What's with the ten questions?" I ask.

"Just trying to find your motivation." He says. I shake my head at him hiding my smile as we walk deeper into the woods, we've been walking in silence for at least a half hour when I reach out to push some branches out of the way. Suddenly I'm pulled the other way and before I know it I'm in his arms way closer than we should be, but I don't entirely hate it, in fact I don't hate it at all. It would appear I'm not entirely immune to his charms after all. "Don't touch that." He says with worry plastered all over his face.

"Why not." I ask breathlessly as I look up at him.

"Those thorns are laced with dreamshade, it's deadly poison. If you get that into your bloodstream, you'll die within two weeks depending on how much energy you use." He explains, and I nod as I gulp silently.

I feel his hand and hook around my waist. I'm pressed against him, and my hands are around his neck. I can feel his breath on my lips and for one moment I wonder with his lips would feel like against mine. He slowly let's go of me, my train of thoughts are interrupted, and the spell is broken, as I take my hands off him, I notice a tattoo on his right arm, it says ' _Milah'_.

"Who's Milah, on the tattoo?" I ask unable to stop my curiosity and the second the words leave my mind his face is filled with pain as he looks away from me and uses his sword to remove the branches.

"Someone from long ago." He says without looking at me.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone…" He says with a heartbreaking look on his face even though he's trying hard hide it as he continues to walk away without turning back.

" _Rumpelstiltskin_ , The Dark One, he took more than just your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." I say putting the pieces together and he stops his tracks and turn around facing me. "This was her clothes, wasn't it?"

"For someone who's never been in love before, you're quite perceptive." He says holding eye contact, but with a sceptic look in his eyes.

"Maybe I was, _once_." I admit, and his eyes widen slightly. We continue to walk and for a while we walk in complete silence before my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Where are we going? Who or what are we looking for?" I ask.

"Tinker Bell, she lives in a tree house on this island and she knows more than most. Pan trusts her with the secrets on this island and she might be able to tell us where to find the prophecy if it's here and hopefully help us find a way out of here." He explains.

"And how do you know she'll help us?" I ask.

"Because I've known her for quite a while now." He says failing to explain.

"Where will we find her?" I ask changing the subject yet again because some part of me knows that grilling him for information won't help my cause and I need to stay on his good side, something tells me I don't want to see his bad side anyway.

"She lives in a treehouse near the dark jungle, it's not too far now." He assures.

"Let me guess, I wouldn't want to set foot in there?" I say sarcastically.

"No that would be unwise, the dark jungle is Pan's playground and there'll be lost boys with swords and arrows dipped in dreamshade." He explains.

"Sounds fun and all, but I'll pass on that." I say with a hint of a smile on my lips.

"Wise choice, _lass_." He smirks.

We walk for a while longer in silence, my mind keeps repeating the moment where he pulled me into his arms. I liked it way more than I should have, just like I feel captive by the dangerous and mysterious man that I know so little about. I know it would be wise to keep my distance, but every part of my body is pushing me to learn more about him and how he became this way.

Suddenly my mind wanders to what I told Hook and I begin to wonder what happened to Graham when The Dark One send him away somewhere. I must find him when this is all over because even though I've never loved him the way he loves me, I do care deeply for him. I've never been so in love that I wanted to do everything for someone, but there was this guy Walsh I met a few years before I met Graham.

I was captive by the mystery surrounding him, he was a writer and I never knew much about him because he was always so closed off. We had a secret fling that no one knew about and one day he was just gone, he never said goodbye to me before he left, I was heartbroken. That's also why I know that I don't love Graham like that because I don't feel devastated for losing him, I'm relieved that the marriage never happened. I was gonna go through with the wedding, but after this being free and I don't think I can do it, not anymore. I didn't know then what I would miss out on, I still don't, but I know there's way more to discover than I ever knew.

"We're here." Hook says snapping me out of my thoughts and I look at the treehouse not far from where we're standing. We continue to walk closer and in a split second I see it, I act on impulse before I can even think.

"Woah woah woah!" I say wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer.

"It's about bloody time." He smirks, and I struggle to get back out of his grasp, we shouldn't be this close.

"It's a tripwire. Quite a security system." I say impressed pointing to the cage above his head.

"I suppose that'll excuse you for grabbing me. but next time don't stand on ceremony." He says suggestively as he touches my hair and let it fall behind my back. I take another step back trying to create more distance between us, we already did this one today and twice in one day is even worse.

"Let's just get to the treehouse." I say, eager to move on from this.

"Alright." He says waiting for me to step over the tripwire.

"After you." I say hinting for Hook to go first which he does, I follow. He stops right in front of the treehouse.

"Ah, just as I remember it." He smirks.

"Do we go up there or…"

"Pan knows you're here." An unfamiliar voice says; we both turn around. A blonde girl with green clothes stands before us.

"I figured he would, hello Tink." Hook says unamused.

"He's trying to figure out why you're here and I can't be seen with you or he'll have my head on a stick!" She hisses.

"Tink, after everything we've been through together? A little assistance, please?" He asks charmingly.

"Fine! What do you want?" She gives him an annoyed look.

"We need to find something… Something there may be hidden on this island, _a prophecy_." He explains.

"Why would there be a prophecy hidden here, you know as well as I do that the future is uncertain here." She shakes her head.

"I know... It's exactly why I think it might be here because it's the only place The Dark One won't set foot for some reason, it's a prophecy there will tell us how to defeat him. I didn't even know there was such a thing until I met _her_." He says and looks then at me.

"Who _is_ she?" Tink asks looking at me curiously.

"I'm Emma." I say, but before I could say something else Hook cut me off.

"Swan here told me of the prophecy when she came to my ship yesterday, she's the key to destroy The Dark One, it's her destiny. Now we have to find the prophecy in order to proceed." Hook explains.

"It sounds like something Pan would have hidden here, but you know as well as me that it'll be very well protected, and it won't be easy to find. You want me to find out where it is, don't you?" She asks accusingly pointing a finger at him. "What will you give me? I'll have a death sentence from Pan if I help you obtain that and leave the island, no one leaves unless he allows it." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You could come with us? There's plenty of room in the kingdom where I'm from in The Enchanted Forest." I offer her kindly and Hook instantly looks at me, he doesn't look pleased that I interrupted.

"A ticket off this island? I'm in." She agrees and Hook's expression changes from annoyance to an impressed smirk. "Go back to your ship for now, I'll contact you when I have any information about the prophecy." She adds.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Tink." Hook smirks clearly pleased with the outcome.

We part ways with her and begin our walk back to the Jolly Roger, I suddenly noticed why the walking distance was so long to begin with, we walked around the dark jungle instead of crossing it. I know Hook good enough to know that being a coward isn't in his nature, so if he chose not to go somewhere I follow those instructions.

"You've lived here before, haven't you?" I ask after a while.

"Many years, yes."

"That's why you know so much about this place and Pan." I nod to myself in understanding. "Why did you first come here?" I ask.

"I had to live long enough to kill The Dark One and I came here to discover how, which I did." He says full of hatred.

"How would you kill him?" I ask.

"There's a dagger, it holds the name of The Dark One. It's the only weapon there can kill him and if you have it you control him along with the powers he has." He explains.

"So why haven't you killed him?" I ask letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"I'll have to find it first and I know where it is... He has it and it would be a suicide mission to take it from him. However, there's a catch if I were to kill with his dagger, I would become the next Dark One. I do value my life… It's not revenge if I become him. If there's one thing I do well after all these years, it would be surviving." He tells me, and I begin to wonder how the prophecy will tell me to kill him, I get this odd feeling that I'm not meant to survive this…

"I see…" I whisper.

I walk beside Hook in complete silence as I think about the fact that I might not be meant to survive this. I think back to Blue's warning and I clearly remember how worried she was, Blue wants me to remain light and I suddenly wonder if giving into the darkness would keep me alive, but I also know I wouldn't.

We're not far from the Jolly Roger and I'm deep in my own thoughts, I feel worried after my resent thoughts about my future, but I also feel a strong pull to live in the moment now because of it. I sneak a quick glimpse of Hook, he's like me lost to his thoughts. We're walking side by side in silence when I hear a disturbing sound, I look up to see a huge tree falling towards Hook and me.

"Watch out!" I shout, Hook turns to look.

"Emma! Move!" He shouts to me, but I'm frozen in place.

I fall backwards as I try to move and with the angle the tree is about to land on me. I hold my arms in the air hoping, begging that somehow the tree won't hit me. The same sensation I felt when I knocked out The Dark One, rushes through me and I hear a strange sound. I look up to see circles of light coming from my hands and I realize, I'm making the tree stay in the air. The memory of Regina throwing the fireball comes into my head, I attempt the same and throw the tree a few feet from there I'm standing. The circles of light disappear from my hands, I look confused at my hands, then the tree and lastly at Hook.

"What just happened?" I ask him, his eyes are wide with surprise much like mine.

"You used your magic to throw that tree away…" He says still in shock.

"Wow… That's what I call a close call." I laugh hysterically, most likely because my heart hasn't stopped raising.

"I'd say… I thought that tree would crush you…"

"So did I…" I whisper as I sit up.

"I'm beginning to have an idea on how you were able to knock The Dark One out long enough to escape him…" He says impressed.

"Yeah." I nod, still a little shaken up.

"I think we're right to believe your magic will be an important key in defeating The Dark One." He says holding his hand out to me, I take it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I smile. "Yes, now I just need to learn how to control it…"

"You will." He says encouragingly. "Now, let's have a look at that tree. I find it hard to believe it fell on its own…" He says, I notice how his eyes becomes full of rage. I walk over to the fallen tree with Hook right beside me and once I get there I know, this was no accident.

"It's cut…" I whisper.

"Aye, it's Pan. He did this, it's a warning not to anger him." Hook says with a pure look of dislike.

"I've never been happier that I was born with magic." I say suddenly, it has saved me not just once, but twice in the last 24 hours.

"Let's get back to the ship, I fear we aren't safe here." Hook points out.

We begin walking once again and within a few minutes we return to the Jolly Roger, it's completely cleaned by the time we're back on board. Hook tells the crew that we'll await information on how to proceed and for now we'll stay here. I tune out as I look out on the ocean, if I'm meant to die, if that's my destiny then I want to enjoy whatever time I may have left.

…

"Why so quiet?" Hook asks suddenly beside me also looking at the ocean pulling me out of my dark thoughts.

"Today's by birthday…" I whisper, and he nods.

"You've never been away from home on your birthday." He says like he read my mind.

"How did you know?" I ask wide-eyed.

"I don't need you to share, Swan, you're something of an open book." He smirks.

"Am I?" I ask confused, no one has ever called me that, to most people I'm known as the mysterious closed off princess Graham said that to me once.

"Quite." He smiles. "If you want to retrieve for the night you can go take the captains quarters." He offers with a soft smile and for a moment our eyes lock. I know he's different with me and I like it, a lot, but I can't stop wondering why. He has been so kind since I got here and that alone makes no sense to me.

"Thank you, _Captain_." I grin and so does he, this flirty banner is becoming a bit of a habit, maybe a _bad_ habit.

"You're very welcome." He says, and I turn around ready to go to bed when he adds, "and Swan." He whispers, and I look at him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, goodnight _Killian_." I whisper, and I watch him suck in a breath when I use his given name before I turn around leaving him there.

"Goodnight _Emma_." I hear him whisper after me as I walk away, I smile shyly even though he can't see it. I turn my head one last time before I go below deck, I see him standing with his back to me, he's watching the ocean and for a moment I allow myself notice how devilishly handsome he is.

Once I get into the captain quarters I close the door behind me, but instead of heading to bed I take a seat on a chair. My mind drift back to my thoughts earlier and I think back to my last moments in The Enchanted Forest with Blue, her warning was clear, but thinking back I also remember how scared she was and the way she looked at me with sad, worried eyes. She knew that no matter the turnout someone would get hurt and it will most likely be me. I don't think my parents or Regina knew only Blue, I have a feeling Blue has kept that part to herself.

It would be much easier if I didn't know I most likely won't get out of this alive because if I didn't know I wouldn't be thinking about it. I want to live more than anything, but not if it means destroying everything and everyone. I'm snapped back out of my thoughts when the door opens and Hook steps in, I hadn't expected to see him until tomorrow. He sees me sitting there and stops his tracks.

"Pardon me, I figured you would be asleep. I just came to get the rum." He says, and I nod.

"No worries, this is your cabin. I'm just grateful you let me borrow it." I smile.

"I wouldn't let you bunk with the crew." He shakes his head as he collects the rum.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I say once again.

"Want a drink?" He offers, and I consider it for a moment.

"Sure, since it's my birthday and all." I grin, and he takes a seat beside me on the other chair, he hands me a bottle with rum and I take it. "Thank you, _Captain_."

"You're welcome Swan." He says as I put the bottle to my lips and drink, I hand him the bottle and he drinks too. "So, Swan, it's a quiet dangerous quest we have gotten ourselves into and if we want to believe that we can come out of this one alive we need to prepare. There are two very important things to do while we wait for Tink to get back to us." He tells me seriously.

"You know I'm all in." I say confidentially, and he smiles. "Whatever it takes."

"You need to learn to use your magic, it's very important. Your magic is the key to defeat him and so we can't do it without it." He says, and I nod knowing he's right.

"Any ideas?" I ask, neither Regina or Blue told me much, so I'll have to begin figuring this out and more importantly how it works, how I control it.

"I don't know, but I'll help you figure it out." He promises. "We'll start that tomorrow."

"Okay, and what's the other thing?" I ask, curiously.

"Trust is important, I need to know you have my back when this goes down and you'll need to know I got yours, otherwise he'll use it against us. He's a very dangerous beast and if we fight him without trust, it'll be our end." He says dangerously, and I know he speaks the truth.

"I know, so what do you suggest?" I ask.

"That we continue as we already are, we're in this together now and that means we'll need to establish a good amount trust, because we'll need for the confrontation."

"Okay, how about we start by drinking more rum?" I suggest with a flirty smile.

"I like the way you think, _Swan_." He smirks handing me the bottle and I take it.

"Great minds think alike." I grin.

"Aye, that they do." He agrees with a chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello,**

 **I'm sorry, it has been long since I've updated on any of my stories. I'm trying to get back to it, but I've had a lot of writers block for a long time. I don't know when this story will be finished, but I do have another 5 chapters of this one written and almost ready.**

 **I might upload the next chapter in a weeks time, if you guys want it. So if you liked this chapter and want the next one then leave a review then I might upload a new chapter sooner.**

 **Reviews makes me more motivated for writing, so let me know what you like about this story and about this chapter?**

 **Until next time - Have a wonderful day :)**


	5. Not Under Control

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 4: Not Under Control**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning feeling well rested and a little hungover, Killian and I were drinking for quite a while before I went to bed. He told me stories about life at the sea and how it's like to be a pirate, it was enchanting listening to his tales. I've never seen the world as he has since most of my life has been about learning how to be a good princess, in other words… locked in a castle, but the longer I stay here the more I like it. I wonder who I would have been if I hadn't been a princess, and perhaps this is my chance to find out.

I never thought I would get a chance to experience life beyond the walls of my kingdom, much less the castle walls themselves. And even though it is hard to admit, I hadn't even really thought about it, but being so far away, where no one knows me… I'm scared to say it, but it's freeing, I have never felt so liberated in my life, out here, life is so simple… there are no rules, no real formality, responsibilities or strict guidelines to follow. Nothing is certain and I like having to do things myself for a change, instead of always relying my maid to take care of everything for me. If I had a choice, I think I would have liked if my life had turned out something like this.

I stretch my arms as I yawn, and swing my legs over the side of the dark wooden framed bed, I feel ready and excited for a new day of uncertainty. I feel the heat from the messy sheets still warm from my drunk rustling during my deep, yet restless sleep.

The floor is cold as I stand, but I have never felt better about getting up. Today is the day I have to begin to figure out how to use these new powers I have. And to be honest, I have no idea how to even begin, but even so, it's exhilarating. I've already had a sneak peek of what I'll be capable of once I lean how to control it.

I get dressed in the black leather pantsuit Killian gave me last night, I know these cloths belonged to the woman who was previously living here, Milah, but I won't complain. Without Hook's kindness towards me, I would have been wearing dirty clothes and I would have been bunking with the crew, I know that wouldn't have been pleasant.

I'm starting to grow quite fond of him even though I'm not supposed to, but I really can't help it because despite what I've heard of him he has been nothing but kind to me. I can't help but feel like we're alike in many ways, I just can't seem to figure out why I have this connection with him.

I leave the captain quarters and back on deck, where the crew are already doing their daily chores as deckhands. I look at them and briefly wonder why they're so scared of Hook, I know he has a dark past and I remember Blue's warning clearly. I know he's a pirate with a hook for a hand, but that's not what makes him terrifying or dangerous, as I've been told he'd be… I wonder if I'm being naïve by seeing the good in him, am I kidding myself? Am I just seeing what I want to see or is there a soft side to this pirate? What has he done that would make him dark, unkind and dangerous as I've been told…

My mother used to tell me stories about pirates when I was a little girl, in her tales the pirates were always the villains, who would take and do what they want. I never cared much for pirates, I didn't even care because I've always chose to believe my mother instead of figuring it out for myself. Maybe that's why I like it so much here, I have to experience things for myself and yes, I miss her, but being on my own for the first time in my life feels quite good.

I never noticed Hook approach me until he's standing right beside me, I jump a little, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice anything at all. He smirks a little at me, like enjoying a private joke.

"Jumpy this morning, are we Swan?" He grins at my expression.

"I might be just a tad hungover…" I give him a teasing look.

"Wonder why…" He whispers as the grin on his face widens. I hit his arm teasingly with my hand while giving him a look of annoyance, but he just chuckles.

"Hey! I wasn't that drunk." I deny even though I know it's a lie.

"No, not drunk more like wasted." He grins.

"Hey! I seem to remember you couldn't walk in a straight line either." I tease.

"I never claimed to." He smirks.

"It was fun though, thank you." I smile gratefully at ham.

"Anytime, Swan." He promises and I know he means it. "Go get some breakfast, it'll help with the hangover." He says softly and I smile.

…

After breakfast, I know it's time to start practicing magic for the first time in my life, I'm not sure how to even begin. I've only ever used it twice by accident and I have no idea how I did it, it just happened. Hook and I leave the ship once again for safety reasons, my magic could potentially be unpredictable and Hook joked that he didn't want me burning down his ship.

But somewhere deep down I think he meant it, because I caught him glancing back worriedly at the ship a few times as we walked on to the island.

We are back on the island alone, a part of me find it so calm here, but I know better than to believe that for one single second, the illusion is nice though. I look around wondering how to begin this, what can I even do? I have absolutely no clue…

"How do we do this?" I ask him anxiously.

"I don't know, I've only seen magic in action, but I think something simple as lighting a fire would be a good place to start. No more extreme demonstrations." He teases and I roll my eyes at him. He begins to gather some braches and I help him, it doesn't take us long before we have gathered braches enough.

"Any idea on how I'm supposed to light this fire?" I ask feeling quite anxious right about now.

"Actually yeah, magic is about emotions. You have to feel it, embrace it, visualize it." He says and I take a deep breath, I stand in front of the branches with Hook on my left side. "You have to look at the branches and visualize lighting a fire, try imagining the fire and how it looks like." He whispers softly and I nod.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to think of any memory I have of fire. It was dark, I remember walking down the castle hallway towards father's study, I knew he would be there, he almost always was during the time I was seven.

It was a time where I often had nightmares, and both my parents were worried sick. Back then I often overheard them discuss about some kind of prophecy, and them mentioning that perhaps some of my nightmares could be signs that what they had tried so hard to prevent, perhaps eventually would come to pass.

I tried confronting them about what I had heard, but they always brushed me off with a smile, and said that as a princess, I shouldn't worry, my duty was to happily serve the people, smile, and just forget about what I had just heard, as I shouldn't bother with such trivial matters.

I tried to believe them, I really wanted too, but in those nightmares, I saw the hearts of my parents being ripped out in front of me, as cruel scaly smile came towards me… haunting me. And this night wasn't so different, I was scared, the dream felt so real, which was why I was heading down to my father's study, I needed to see that he was fine, I needed him to reassure me that they were both alive and well.

The closer I got to the study the more I noticed the vague yet calming dancing of a dim orange light coming from his office. As I reach the door and opened it, gently popping my head in through the door, I notice the fire place, I always loved that fireplace. During the cold winter nights, father used to read me stories, and as I listened, I always used to sit and stare in to the flames, imagining the story taking place within the dancing light, as the fire would warm me up.

So, when I saw father sitting there studying in front of the flames, I smiled. He is alive.

"Emma?" Father suddenly noticed me. "What are you doing here honey, did you have another nightmare? Come, sit by the fireplace, let me read you a story." He offers kindly.

I felt a sudden ache in my chest as the memories faded, I miss them... I miss home. I sense my throat tightening, as I catch myself before I let the painful feelings of sorrow overwhelm me.

That memory… it made me feel like I was losing my family all over again… but at the same time, it reminds me even more about why doing this, is so important, why I have to succeed.

I take a deep breath, and I open my eyes. I look at the branches, as I pour all my energy in an attempt to focus and visualize the fire lightning, but nothing is happening. I can feel the anger and disappointment grow inside me, as my impatience grows. I'm trying my hardest, but the sense of desperation and angst leaves me demotivated, I just want to succeed, but instead, the more I try the more I feel like a failure. Like I'm a fraud.

Blue told me that I have magical powers… and I should trust her, I even saw it at the ceremony… but the longer I stand here… the more it feels like a dream, like I didn't have those powers, and that it was all a cruel game played by The Dark One to take over the kingdom, and for me to feel lost, humiliating my parents because I had to run. I know it's not true of course since I had a demonstration yesterday, but even that feels like a dream just now.

I look at my outstretched arm, that is stretched towards the branches that Hook and I, not long ago gathered, and sigh. Standing here like this, looking like a fool, I wonder what he must think of me…I must look stupid standing here, with a facial expression like a lunatic, trying to convince myself and him, that I actually have these powers, and that this isn't just some grand scheme created by the universe to prank me in to believing that I can actually light a fire with my mind.

"I can't do it, Hook. I just don't know how…" I say ready to throw in the towel and give up.

"Hey relax." He says kindly. "You'll get there, Swan. Remember, I saw what you did yesterday, it's inside of you, now you just need to believe it." He says encouragingly as he lays his right hand on my shoulder and the second I feel his touch, for the first time, I look up at him in wonder. I get this warm fussy sensation running through my veins, that I've never experienced with anyone else before. I felt it yesterday too when he pulled me into his arms, but it's even stronger today, right now. The feeling distracted me completely from my current task and suddenly I'm not sure where I am.

Our eyes meet in that moment and the intense look between us completely take my breath away, I feel warmth spreading through me. He lets his right-hand slide down my arm, it tickles deliciously all the way down to my hand. He looks at me first in confusion, but then his gaze turns warm much like mine. I boldly take his hand in mine and he intervene our fingers together, I look at our joined fingers before I look back up into his eyes and realize he was looking at our hands too. He looks deeply into my eyes and he places his hook on my waist as he pulls me closer and I find myself standing flushed against him.

My whole-body tickles with electricity, I've never felt this way standing so close to another person, but with Hook it's almost dizzying. We're standing so close that I can feel his hot breath on my face and for the first time in my life I just want to be kissed and not just by anyone… I want to be kissed by the one man I could never have any future with, but in this moment, I don't care one bit.

He moves his hand back up of my arm and places his hand gently on my neck, I'm completely lost in his crystal blue eyes and the feelings only he seems to be able to evoke in me. I've read a lot of romance novels whenever I was alone, which was quite a lot, in that big castle that I always called home. In those books, I read about these feelings I'm currently experiencing, but I never actually believed that they were real. That I could feel this way with someone, I thought it was a fantasy, because I never felt it before, not with Graham and not with Walsh, but here I am with Hook, with these feelings rushing through me.

I couldn't fight this even if I wanted to and as I look in to his eyes, he seems as absorbed in this moment as I am right now, he looks at me in wonder as he gently caresses my cheek. I close my eyes at the kind gesture wishing I could stay right here in this fraction of time with him forever. I reopen my eyes, I look deeply into his eyes and I notice many different emotions rushing through him, warmth, passion, fear and excitement all at the same time, but the most dominating emotion seems to be passion.

He leans in slowly, and before I can even think about it my body has taken the control from my brain, as I lean too. I close my eyes when his nose touches mine, my hand instinctively finds its way into his hair. I find that I like the feeling of his hair against my fingers. Our lips are about to touch when he suddenly pulls back a little, without letting go of me.

"Swan, look." He whispers stunned. I turn my head only to realize that I lit the fire without even knowing it.

"Wow." I whisper amazed. "I did it." I say joyfully and before I think about what I'm doing, my hands are wrapped closer around his neck as I hug him, in my cheerfully state.

"Yes, you did it!" He grins spinning me around, I giggle in my state of accomplishment.

In this moment, we both seem to remember what just occurred between us a moment earlier and we also seem to notice how close we are. I slowly let go of him and he removes his hands from my waist, as we create the 'appropriate' distance between us, but it's too late.

I can still remember clearly in my mind how it felt to be in his arms and how badly I wanted him to kiss me, and now as I gaze upon him, even with this newfound distance between us, that feeling still hasn't changed. Yet I'm confused, what just happened between us? Why did it even happen? I don't know… I only know that I liked the feeling of his hands on my body…

I shake my head trying to clear my mind. I look at the fire I started and suddenly I begin to wonder. How did I do that? I have no idea, which means I wouldn't know how to do it again, and I just thought I had it…

"I… I don't even know how I did that…" I shake my head in confusion.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, but I think it's enough for today." He says distantly.

"Yeah, you're properly right." I agree.

We begin the short walk back to the boat; the walk is in complete and utter silence. I am clueless as to what to say to him after our almost kiss back there, I have a hard time figuring out his mood and I have no idea how he feels about this, or if it even meant anything to him at all, I mean I don't even know how I feel about it yet… We get back on the boat and sail out heading for the Jolly Roger.

We get back onboard the Jolly Roger where the crew are busy cleaning the ship just like they were when we left for shore hours ago. They barely look up as we arrive in fact they seem to speed up the cleaning and once again I wonder what that's about.

Hook disappears from my view the second I'm safely back on board the ship and by then I know that today changed things between us, I find myself afraid of what that means for the friendship we were building just yesterday and this morning, because the one thing I do know is, that I like his company, even if I shouldn't.

…

 **Killian's P.O.V**

I'm pacing back and forth in one of the cabins under deck trying to process what just happened with Emma, I can still feel her hand in mine. I can hear her soft breathing and feel her hands in my hair. What the hell was that anyway? My reaction to her touch took me completely by surprise and to be honest, it scared the living crap out of me, I've only felt something like that with one other woman, Milah. When she was taken from me in the cruelest way possible, I became Captain Hook, a ruthless pirate that promised to never get his heart broken ever again. But the more I spend time with Emma, the more I doubt my own words.

After losing Milah, I was broken, lost to the darkness so deep my soul turned the color of coal, drowning my sorrow with the sweet burning taste of rum and women, trying desperately to fill the numbness that consumed and swallowed me whole. One nighters was as far as I ever could go with a woman, as I knew none could heal the emptiness I carried inside, but this woman has managed to turn me upside down and makes me question everything I know to be true, in the total of the three days we have known each other, and I'll admit she caught my attention the first time we met, but I didn't expect this… To actually enjoy her company…

I don't know what to make of this, because all I want is revenge on that foul green scaled creature… the crocodile… and now Emma, this mysterious woman appearing out of the blue, is a threat, challenging everything I know, all that I have become, all that I have worked so hard to achieve, yet at the same time, she presents herself as the key to finally get my revenge.

I've killed people before, for getting in my way, but with her, it's not a possibility, and even if it was, I'm not sure if I could go through with it. If it had been someone else maybe, but something in me tells me that I couldn't kill her, even if it stood between her and getting my revenge.

I get hold of a bottle with rum and I begin draining it, I grab another bottle of rum as I head back on deck and as soon as I get back up there, I see her… _Emma_. She's standing with her back to me watching the sea, she has done that a lot since she got here. I find myself wondering why, wanting to know what it is she sees as she stares so peacefully out over the dark waves, it confuses me, it makes me want to understand, it makes me want to crawl inside her head, and get to know her.

I can't help but notice her long blonde hair in the wind, she's a beauty there's no doubt about it. Her green eyes just draw you in with no chance of escaping, I look at her figure in Milah's clothes and there's no doubt that it suits her. It compliments her slim figure beautifully and my heart beats faster with just a simple glimpse of her.

I'm beginning to think that I'm being ridiculous, I'm acting like a young female hungry lad and I haven't been one in over 300 years. What the hell am I doing? Milah was my one and only true love, I know that, everyone else knows that, so to even think for a second that I could feel anything for Emma is simply just absurd. Of course, I could kill her if she was between me and my revenge because my revenge is not only for me, it's for Milah.

I won't deny that she's attractive, of course she is, but that's all it is, and that's all she is to me, an inconvenient attraction, it has been awhile since a woman caught my attention when I wasn't drunk out of my mind and that's what confuses me about her, enough to confuse an attraction for feelings which is out of the question, of course. I haven't felt anything other than lust or attraction since Milah… Not before, and not after…

"Captain?" Smee's annoying voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I snap at him without taking my eyes off Emma for a second.

"I've been trying to talk to you for minutes!" Smee complaints.

"I was enjoying the silence until you came along, so it better be important!" I say in annoyance.

"Captain, you're starring at that woman again… Are you considering replacing Milah with her? She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" He asks stupidly. "I believe it's about time too." He adds only making me angrier.

"What are you bloody talking about! Milah was my one and only true love, so you shut your mouth and don't ever bring that subject up again or I'll bloody feed you to the sharks!" I hiss in pure rage.

"Excuse me, Captain." He whispers strangled.

"Now get lost!"

"But Captain there's a problem in…"

"Then bloody fix it and leave me be!"

"Of course, Captain."

My attention is back on Emma the second Smee leaves, I can't help but feel drawn to her somehow. Her beauty, her strength, her love, her adventurous spirit and most of all the way she looks at me differently than anyone else has for centuries. It throws me off how 3 days with her has changed things and how she makes me question the things I know to be true.

She's very different from Milah and even with her wearing Milah's old clothes, there's still no comparison between the two of them. Emma is tall, blonde, green eyes all-in-all, a beauty, she's brave, strong, passionate, free from prejudices and she's not completely broken from her past only lightly bruised.

Milah was tall, dark brown hair, grey eyes and she was quite beautiful, she was darkened from her past, broken from leaving her son. She was strong, stubborn, very independent, passionate and she loved me with all of her heart. They're without a doubt two very different women, but not in a bad way since I've come to appreciate Emma's qualities as well. Still very different indeed no question about it. Another voice brings me back once again from my day dream.

"I have news." She says firmly and I don't have to turn around to know whom the voice belongs to.

"Hello again, _Tink_." I smirk as I turn around to look at her. "It took you longer than usual, out of the game, are we?" I tease her.

"Do you want to mock me or do you want to know what I found?" She asks annoyed, not finding my minor teasing amusing.

"What did you find out?" I ask seriously.

"Well, I have both good and bad news. The good news is that there is a prophecy and it is here on this very island. The bad news is that Pan has it hidden, he knows you're looking for it and he has an interest in Emma… He just never said what he wants with her, only that he isn't interested in her leaving the island, ever…" Tink says full of worry. "Fortunately, he doesn't suspect that I'm working with you guys which means I can still spy from the inside." She adds.

"That's unfortunate because I will be leaving here with the prophecy and Emma." I say without questioning that I will succeed with the quest ahead.

"I know. You haven't failed yet, Captain, but then again neither has Pan… Usually you've been on the same side…" She says giving me a look of concern.

"Not this time…" I tell her confidentially.

"Another thing… I saw you and Emma earlier, if you're right and her magic is the key then she needs to practice because honestly, she sucked badly, and she has no control over it… It might control her instead…" Tink says like she's offended. "She doesn't even seem to want it that bad…" She complaints.

"Easy Tink, she's new at this and she needs time to learn… You'll get your wings and your wand back one day, maybe back in The Enchanted Forest, so maybe you should spend your time helping her instead of sulking about it." I raise an eye at her. Tink and I have been friends for many years now, centuries even, which is why I know most things about her. She was the one who told be about how magic works and she's the reason I could tell Emma what to do today even if it didn't go that well.

"Fine then! Let's get Emma, get to shore and start looking for that damn prophecy." She says in a bit of a sour mood.

"Look, for now we won't tell Emma that Pan wants her, so keep that information to yourself. I wanna know what that demon is up to before Emma ends up falling into one of his games." I warn her.

"Wow Captain, you really care for her, don't you?" She says with a teasing glimpse in her eyes, her sour mood forgotten.

"No." I blankly deny. "She's just the key to my revenge." I shrug it off.

"Sure! You forget that I know you Hook, you'll only risk your life for two things love and revenge! This is about more for you than your revenge, but if you won't admit it that's fine I'll be fun seeing you trying to fight it especially when I believe she likes you too." She continues her rant about Emma, but she lost me the minute she said that Emma liked me too… No, she's wrong. I'm not in love with her and she definitely isn't in love with me either. It's an inconvenient mutual attraction, if anything at all…

"Enough. Let me go tell Emma that we're leaving the Jolly Roger." I interrupt her not wanting to hear any more about something she knows nothing about.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet…" She grins at me, I send her a death glare in response before I leave her there.

"Hello Hook." Emma says surprising me, I had no idea that she had seen me coming.

"Tink is back with information." I say in lack of something better to say.

"What? When did she get here?" She asks confused and finally looking right at me, oh god, those eyes… What is that bloody feeling in my chest when she looks at me… Why won't it just go away?

"Just a few minutes ago. She had good and bad news. The prophecy is here, you were right, but Pan had it hidden so it'll be one big scavenger hunt." I say bitterly knowing that Pan plays dirty.

"Then let's go." She says determinedly and once again I admire her strength.

"We have to gather a few things from the ship. We won't come back here for a while. We need to be able to make camp somewhere in the jungle." I explain.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks instantly, but not out of fear like the crew, no, instead she seems naturally curious. The kind of person who just likes to be of use to others and be able to help, I admire that about her.

"If you could go below deck and gather some rations along with a change of clothes for the both of us then we'll be fine." I tell her unable to hide a small smile of appreciation. I wouldn't be so rude to the crew if they weren't so lazy, I have no reason to be rude to Emma because not only does she do as she told, she takes on the responsibility to get things done much like myself.

"No problem." She nods and is about to turn away, but I stop her.

"You are a tough lass, aren't you?" I ask, forgetting about all the people arounds us for a few seconds.

"I'd like to think so." She bites her lips teasingly giving me a clear reminder of earlier and suddenly we're back with our flirty banner I've come to enjoy these past few days.

"You would make one hell of a pirate, Swan." I compliment her.

" _Under_ a Captain such as yourself, who wouldn't be…" She deliberately teases me by putting pictures in my head, but she has no idea how I truly enjoy whatever it is we're doing.

"Is that so?" I raise a brow.

"Well… You are one hell of a Captain…" She grins.

"That I am… Now go get the supplies." I tease her.

"I would if you would let go of me…" She said daringly and I frown, at first, I'm not sure what she means before she looks at her arms that I caught with my hook. I slowly let go of her as I smirk at her. "Thank you, Captain." She grins at me before she turns her back to me and disappears below deck.

Well… At least today didn't change that friendship we were building… I could be tempted to think that we crossed a line today which might influence that flirty banner of ours a bit judging by what happened just now… I need to make sure we don't cross another line we can't come back from, I'm not a pirate for nothing, it's in my nature is to take what I want… I've never been good with rules or limits, it wouldn't be in Miss Swan's best interest if I were to give into that bloody attraction…

…

It's close to dark when we're back on shore. I know one important thing I've learned over the many years I spent here and that is we need to make camp for the night before dark if we want to stay safe and alive, we need to find somewhere quiet and under the radar. The three of us walks into the jungle only two of us really knowing what awaits us in there.

We're about to find out just how tough Miss Swan here is, once and for all. I find myself quite curious about her by now, and that curiosity is only growing, day by day, hour by hour. Though that curiosity might not be an entirely good thing…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **I hope you are endjoying this story and I'd like to know what you think about it?**

 **Please let me know if you want me to continue this because I am beginning to wonder if I should stop posting chapters (because of the lack of feedback), I only want to post more chapters if there's someone enjoying them. So please, let me know if you are enjoying this story and if you want more chapters.**

 **I might upload another chapter in a weeks time depending on the response from you guys :)**

 **\- Until next time ;)**


	6. Just Who Are You, Swan?

**Not Just a Pirate**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 5: Just Who Are You, Swan?**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

A couple days ago, the three of us went into the jungle where we made camp for the night, we found a place deep in the jungle for us to return to in need of sleep and food. It's quiet and out of sight, there's trees everywhere around us, but I know better than to think we're safe anywhere on this island.

I have a feeling Hook and Tink has a past, I suspect they've been more than friends for a short period of time a while back although I'm certain its over between them, but I know better than to ask them about it. Tink doesn't seem to be the biggest fan when it comes to me and gives me death glares whenever I try and fail to use my magic.

I haven't actually been able to do any magic since that one day with Hook. In fact, I've never used my magic when I wasn't in danger with exception of that day with the fire and Hook. I wonder what that was anyway… I remember Hook telling me that magic is about emotions and that day with him I felt something, I don't know what it was, but I think that's how I was able to light the fire.

It's stressing me out completely because I know I have this power, I just can't access it or control it at all yet, but there's also this thing nagging at me, reminding me that I have to save my parents and my kingdom. My parents, my friends and my kingdom should give me all the motivation and strength I need. It just hasn't, at least not yet.

It's late at night, Tink and Hook are both sleeping, but for some reason I can't. I'm stressing too much about my magic, my parents, my kingdom, my responsibilities to do something. I close my eyes as I try to empty my head from thoughts when I hear loud crying, I jump up. I try to wake both Tink and Hook, but they're both out cold. I grab the sword on my way out, just in case, as I try to figure out where the crying is coming from. Maybe someone got hurt?

"Hi Emma, I wonder why the others can't hear the crying..." A boy's voice says behind me, in a playful tone, I jump and turn around. I hold the sword against his throat as I hold him captive against a tree. "You got fire, I like fire." He smirks.

"Who are you?" I ask full of determination.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm _Peter_ , Peter Pan." He says with a smock smile on his lips, my eyes widen, but I never once lower the sword remembering Hook's warning ' _he may look like a boy, but he's a blood demon_ '.

"Don't move!" I warn him. "Why did you come here?" I ask bravely.

"I wanted to meet you and I must say I'm not disappointed. _Emma_ , the great savior, the future queen of The Enchanted Forest." He grins as if enjoying a private joke.

"How… How would you know that?" I ask wondering how he could possible know that since I haven't told a soul.

"I know a lot of things, Emma. I have eyes and ears everywhere." He says playfully and I remember Hook telling me that Pan likes his games.

"What is it that you want? Are you here to tell me that the prophecy can't be found? How I'm doomed to fail?" I challenge.

"Quiet to opposite, I'm here to help you find it." He says, I keep my face emotionless successfully hiding my surprise. "I'm gonna give you a map there'll lead you right to it." He adds and I move a few steps back allowing him to pull a parchment out of his pocket.

"If this is a trick…" I warn as I take the parchment from him.

"No trick, the way to finding the prophecy _is_ on this parchment." He promises. I open it and find it blank.

"It's blank!" I say in annoyance.

"If you want to be able to read that you have to admit who you truly are. Oh, and _Emma_ , you're the only one who can." He says playfully as I look down at the parchment, when I look back up Pan is gone and I'm left with a blank page. I stand there dumbfounded for a few minutes before I walk back to the others, when I get back I see Hook who is completely awake.

"Where were you?" He asks with a frown.

"I heard something and you guys were out cold, so I went to check it out." I say with a shrug.

"What's that you got there?" He asks pointing to the parchment.

"I met Pan and he gave this to me, he said it hid the way to the prophecy, but only I could read it." I explain. "He was properly lying anyway…" I shake my head.

"No lass… If Pan said there's a map on this parchment then there is, he likes his games and it looks like we just joined the game. How did he tell you to read it?" He asks seriously.

"He said I would be able to read it when I accepted who I am, whatever that means…" I say with a roll of my eyes, I hate riddles.

"And just who are you, Swan?" He asks with a hint of curiosity behind those blue dreamy eyes of his.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say tease with a hint of annoyance. I wouldn't want him knowing I'm a future queen or a savior, or whatever…

"Perhaps I would?" He says with a pure look of honesty and that throws me off my game, for a moment.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you anyway…" I shrug.

"Why _is_ that?"

"I've never been on my own and I never truly figured out who I am or who I want to be… That night when I got to your ship, that was the first time I was on my own and out of that castle I grew up in." I admit, this is the closest I can come to the truth without lying or telling him everything.

"I see… I would never have guessed…" He says, a hint of admiration is hidden in his eyes.

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"You seemed confident when you confronted me… You knew you were in potential danger and still you were calm… I could have confused you for someone who had been on their own for years with the amount of strength you showed which also earned you my respect." He says kindly.

"I may have appeared that way, but I was a shaky mess on the inside. I knew the price of failure would be my family which was why failure wasn't an option. I had to make sure I couldn't fail…" I tell him.

"You didn't show it. All I saw was determination and that is a quality I admire." He compliments me and I smile, for a moment I forgot my worries, but only for a moment.

"If you're supposed to figure this thing out shouldn't you begin then?" Tink says almost stamping her foot on the ground and breaking the spell between Hook and I. She really seems to hate me… I never heard her get up until she was right beside us…

"Tink…" Killian shakes his head.

"No, she's right… I'm wasting time…" I agree with her as I turn my back to the both of them.

I walk away and find a stone to sit down on. I look at the parchment and wonder why I can't read it, I'm not denying who I am, am I? I'm not denying I'm the princess, the future queen, the savior, so what else could it be? I know my parents love me more than anything and I love them, what is it I'm supposed to figure out? I think and think, but come up blank. Maybe it has to do with my magic? Is that who I am? Is that why I can't read the damn thing?

…

I don't know how long I've been sitting on the rock with this parchment in my hands when I hear someone approach, I look up to see Hook walking towards me.

"Any luck?" He asks taking a seat beside me.

"No… I have no idea what to do… What kind of riddle is this?" I ask him, hoping that he'll have an answer or perhaps some insight.

"Only you can know… Pan said you can read it when you stop denying who you really are, so only you can figure out what you're denying. I can't tell you that." He says and I shake my head.

"I'm not denying anything… I don't know what it could be." I say, frustrated.

"You'll get there, Swan." He says reassuringly.

"I hope so…" I say not entirely sure he's right.

"How do you know Pan won't use this to lead us straight into a trap…" I ask.

"Because he doesn't need to… This whole island is his bloody trap!"

"We can try something else…" Tink cuts in. I look up at her wondering what her suggestion will be because honestly, I can't imagine. "I know Pan, so it might not be wise, but it's the only plan I got." She shrugs.

"What's your plan, Tink?" Hook asks her, getting a tad impatient.

"It would require Emma using her magic and it would be breaking Pan's rules, but this parchment is Pan's, so if Emma were to use a locater spell it should lead us to him and maybe he'd accidentally lead us to the prophecy. It might be stupid, but it's a plan." She says.

"No, breaking Pan's rules would be unwise…" Hook says in a warning, but we don't have any other plan.

"Can you show me how I do this?" I ask Tink, deciding to give her plan a shot.

"Emma…" Hook says in a warning.

"We don't have a better plan, now do we?" I say annoyed.

"I guess not…" He says hesitant.

"We're doing this then. Tink, how do I do it?" I ask her determined.

"I know how to do the spell, so I can try." She says, I notice that this is the less hostile she has been towards me. Hook looks at me in a warning, but for the first time I ignore his warnings as I get up and take a few steps closer to Tink. "Alright, give me your hand and the parchment." She says, I hand her the parchment and I hold out my hand as she instructed. She turns my hand around and fold out the parchment, she lays it down on my hand. "Now you'll hold your other hand over the parchment like this." She shows me with her own hand, it looks a bit like an octopus.

"Like this?" I ask repeating her actions with my hand over the parchment.

"Yes. Now I want you to focus, it helps to think about why you want to find Pan. Let your reasons to find him fill your mind." She instructs.

I close my eyes for a moment. Why do I want to find Pan? He could lead us to the prophecy and that could save everyone in my kingdom, my parents could get their hearts back. I suddenly feel the power rushing through me, I open my eyes to see circles of light coming from my hand. I'm no longer holding parchment in my hand, it's in the air all on its own, glowing. The light disappears, but the parchment is still glowing with light, it's moving in the air waiting for us to follow it.

"I did it." I smile in accomplishment.

"You did." Tink smiles at me for the first time since I met her.

"That's it, Swan." Hook says impressed.

"Let's follow it." I suggest.

"It's leading us into the dark jungle." Hook says.

"That place you told me never to set foot?" I ask him.

"That would be the one." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess we are going there." Tink says and we all nod at each other in agreement as we follow the parchment into the dark jungle.

We follow the parchment. "Ready to thank me?" Tink smirks.

"Actually yeah." We only walk for a few minutes when I feel it, Pan he's close. "He's close, shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" I ask pulling out the sword.

We walk further into the dark jungle, I see Pan with his back to us. "Is that?" I ask in a whisper to Hook. "What's the plan?" I ask, but before they can answer Pan turns around.

"Hi Emma." He says, a smock smile spreads on his lips, and in that moment, I know what this is, an ambush. "You broke the rules, that's not fair… Bad form… I expected more from you, _Captain_." He says playfully.

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook growls.

"Give the prophecy to me!" I say firmly, ready to fight.

"Sorry… Can't… Don't you know? Cheaters never win…" He says dramatically as we're suddenly surrounded by lost boys and outnumbered. The lost boys pop up all around us from all sides, I look around, but I as do I know… This won't end well… My eyes land on Pan, he's smiling enjoying the fearful look on our faces.

"Watch out for their arrows… They're laced with dreamshade…" Hook warns us.

The lost boys let go of their arrows letting them fly towards us, I use my sword to avoid them moving around quickly. I take a moment to appreciate that my father taught me who to sword fight ever since I was a kid, he wanted me to be able to defend myself. Hook and Tink are moving around also using a sword to avoid getting hit by the arrows. I notice a flying arrow towards Hook, I know he hasn't seen it.

"Hook!" I yell in a warning as I jump in front of him using my sword to stop the arrow from hitting him.

"Swan?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm okay, it missed." I assure him. "Behind you." I shout and he turns around quickly stopping the arrow with his hook in the last second.

"It's been a while, Captain." Pan says as Hook stops Pan's sword with his hook.

"Not long enough!" He says with eyes full of hatred. I see their swords connect a few times before Hook speaks up once more. "Do you remember what I did to Felix, well it's a far worse fate for you." He promises. Their swords connect once again.

I walk through the crowd of lost boys and one of them come at me, I left up my leg and kick him hard enough for him to fall on the ground. Another one comes at me, I grab him as I turn throwing him to the ground and for a moment I'm surprised by my own strength. I run up the hill and one of the lost boys get hold of me. We tumble back down the hill, but I manage to get the upper hand as we hit the ground. I take his weapon intending on using it on him after he's answered my questions.

"Where is the prophecy!" I yell about to lose control over my emotions, but then I see the look on this face… The despair… I look at him and I know, I can't hurt him even though he just tried to kill me. I jump of him and take a few steps back.

"Emma, are you alright?" Tink asks and I look back at the kid, am I all right? I look around trying to locate Hook, he's still fighting Pan and he appear to be winning until I see Pan take a knife from his pocket and jam it into chest, Hook drops his sword and sinks to the ground instantly.

"No Hook!" I scream.

"That's for breaking the rules Captain, I thought you knew better…" Pan says as his lean in over Hook and I see Hook closing his eyes from my position, panic rises within me. Pan whistles loudly and the lost boys run off along with Pan leaving the three of us alone. I run over to Hook and sink down by his side, Tink is on my heels right behind me.

"Hook… Hook… Hook… Wake up! Killian!" I shout desperately as I try shaking him awake, but nothing is working. "Killian, come back to me." I start trying to relieve him, I lean in over him and press my lips against his. I sit up a little, I'm still leaned in over him unable to let him go. "Killian, come back to me." I whisper. He suddenly takes a huge breath of air, his eyes open and I take a relieved breath. He looks up at me, he's weak and I know he won't make it out of here alive unless I do something.

"Emma, if you don't heal him with your magic, he'll die." Tink says with rising panic.

"I… I don't know how…" I whisper as I begin to shake.

"You have to try!" Tink pushes me desperately. I lift my hands over his wound and try my hardest to focus on healing him, but like the other times nothing happens.

"Come on! Come on!" I stress and my hands begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Emma. It's okay, j-just let me g-go." He says weakly. I look into his tired eyes they're filled with pain and I can see in his eyes that he is about to give up all hope of surviving.

"No, don't you dare give up!" I hiss.

"It's okay Emma, you tried…" He whispers strangled almost out of breath.

"Please Killian… Don't do this to me… I can't do this without you…" I beg him.

"Yes you can… You're strong, resourceful and you're the only one who can defeat The Dark One once and for all, we both know that."

"Emma, he doesn't have much time left!" Tink hisses. I feel the panic, the anger rising within me. I can't let him die and I can't imagine doing this without him. It terrifies me as I realize that I might lose him and what terrifies me the most is how devastating that thought feels.

"No… No… I can do this… I can save you!" I say determinately as I focus even harder; I allow myself to think about how much I want to save him. How I have no idea how to do this without him and how devastated I would be if he died. I tab into that fear inside me, the fear that I'd lose him and in that moment he put his hand weakly over mine, my hands stop shaking instantly as circles of light comes from them and through my body. I feel the power all the way through my body and it feels really good, I watch the wound get smaller until it's all gone. Once it's gone I move my hands, all the light is back in his eyes and he looks as if the wound was never there. He looks at me, his eyes full of gratitude.

"You did it, Swan, you did it. All on your own. You saved my life." He says gratefully. "Thank you." He whispers.

"You're welcome." I say as I take a relived breath.

"You did it, Emma. You saved him…" Tink says not truly believing it.

"Did you doubt me?" I ask her, knowing what her answer will be.

"I didn't doubt you could do it, no. I doubted if you believed you could." She says honestly and I look surprised at her. I think this might be the nicest thing she's ever said to me.

I stand up and offer Hook my hand, to my surprise he actually takes it and there it is again, that warm fussy feeling. He allows me to pull him up from the ground he just laid on and once I do we're in that place again, closer than we should be. The air becomes heavy and when I look into his bright blue eyes, what I see is admiration. The sincerity in his eyes almost throws me off.

"Maybe we should get out of here before Pan or the lost boys comes back to finish the job." Tink says with a hint of humor in her voice.

The moment is gone instantly, I step back while I let go of his hand, I first now realize I hadn't let go of it and that he hadn't either. He looks as confused as I feel in this moment, but I quickly mask it away.

"Tink is right, we should go." I agree. I don't particularly feel like relieving this moment where Hook almost died.

We begin our journey back to our camp, we aren't safe in the dark jungle. We're aren't safe anywhere, but we need a less dangerous place to figure out our next move. We have to figure out how we get the prophecy since this plan failed badly, almost fatally.

…

It has been hours since we returned to our camp and I went right back to figure out how to read this damn map, like our other plan this one is failing.

"I know who I am, so why can't I read the damn thing?" I hiss in frustration.

"Maybe who you are isn't who you really are?" Hook says as he takes a seat beside me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask wishing everyone would just stop with the riddles.

"That boy earlier… You just stopped fighting, why?" He asks with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"He was just a kid, Hook." I say.

"That's not it. He was about to kill you and still you let him go. Why?" He ask trying to dig deeper.

"Because when I looked into his eyes I saw me… I grew up in a castle with loving parents, but I was often left alone at home or my parents would once again have to break a promise to me because of their jobs… I've always had everything and I've always known they loved me more than anything, but I didn't feel like that… I felt like… An orphan, that's what I've always felt I was deep down." I whisper as my throat tighten. I love my parents and they love me, it's a painful truth to admit I always felt like that and before I can think I continue talking.

"I've never felt like I could live up to their lives or their dreams even their high hopes for me and my future. I don't even want to be like them, I never wanted it. I don't want their lives, jobs or castle, I need to see and experience the world. I could never do that or say that to them… I've suspected that they've lied to me for years and after a while I just stop asking because they filled me with more lies. The more they lied the more I felt alone, a little girl who cried at night because she just wanted her parents so bad. It's just here on this island I don't feel like I'm the one who's supposed to save everyone. I just feel like, who I've always been, a lost girl." I whisper the last three words as a tear fall down of my cheek.

"Emma look." He says softy as he dries the tear away. I look down at the parchment in my hands which is now a map.

"What?" I sigh as I look at the map. This is it… This is what Pan wanted me to admit.

"You accepted who you are." He says.

"I don't believe it…" I breathe out my relief and frustration.

"It would appear so. I'm so sorry to hear that's how you felt growing up. I myself know what it feels like, my brother and I, were abandoned as kids." He says finally opening up to me a little.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. I just feel like a spoiled brat for feeling this way because I've always known they loved me… What you got was much worse than me being alone sometimes…" I shake my head, compared to Hook I had it good.

"Emma, just because I may have had it worse with my father leaving, doesn't mean that what you felt was any less real. You can't compare the two because it was completely different." He says wisely and it makes me smile.

"Thanks, you know just the thing to say, don't you?" I grin.

"Does the map show where to find the prophecy?" He asks changing the subject and I let him, I look at the map where I see an X where I know we'll find the prophecy.

"Where _is_ this?" I ask him confused.

"Skull Rock." He says with a heavy breath.

"Let me guess, I don't want to go there either…" I say, as I watch is expression.

"You'd wish you never had to go there, yes. It's another one of Pan's playgrounds, we won't be able to just go in there…" He warns.

"How do we even get there?" I ask since that's our first problem.

"We'll have to make our way back to the Jolly Roger and sail there, we won't be able to walk or swim. If we were to swim there, the mermaids who protects it would drown us before we even got close."

"They're on Pan's side too?" I ask trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant."

…

The three of us begin our walk back to the Jolly Roger, we grab our things on the way back. I sneak a peek of Hook from time to time, just to make sure he's okay. He almost died today and that forced me to admit that I care for him, I wouldn't have been able to handle it if he had died and that alone scares the crap out of me.

I've never felt this way about anyone before and it has honestly taken me completely by surprise. I feel a sense of pride because I was able to save him, but I also felt guilty right down to the core. If he had died out there today, it would have been my fault. I cast the locater spell ignoring Hook's warnings and his blood would have been on my hands, I wouldn't have been able to live with that…

Tink and I seem to finally have found some common ground after I saved Hook and figured out Pan's riddle which led us to the location of the prophecy. I'm quite happy about going back to the Jolly Roger, that might be the safest place to be for the time being. I feel a strong pull to make sure Hook is safe and to keep him safe, I've only known this man for around two weeks' time, but I've come to care for him even if I'm not supposed to. A common enemy has seemed to bring us closer because without each other, we wouldn't stand a chance in the war there's about to start.

The three of us get on the boat and sail towards the Jolly Roger, Tink goes first when we reach the ship and once she's on board I get hold of the ladder and crawl up. The crew seem relaxed and the Jolly Roger is spotless, Hook swings himself over the edge of the ship. I take a relieved breath, we all made it back to the Jolly Roger alive.

"Listen mates, we'll rest here for the night, but tomorrow morning we'll set sail for Skull Rock be prepared for that in the morning." Hook orders and it's allowed by the crew saying, 'Aye Captain'.

I walk to the edge of the ship and gaze out on the sea, it has been over a week since we've last been able to see it. It calms my mind and allow me to stay in the moment for a little while, which I desperately need after a day like today.

 **Killian's P.O.V**

My eyes land on Miss Swan, she's watching the sea once again and I find myself curious to know why. I myself have quite a habit of watching the sea because it has a calming effect on me and after all my years alive, the sea is the one place where I feel truly peaceful. I wonder if she finds is peaceful as I do. I look at her in awe, she has been so strong fearless even and today she saved my life. I'm deeply in her debt for that and I plan on paying her back for that, it suddenly became even more important for me to keep her alive, but it has a downside.

I thought I could kill her if she came to be in between me and my revenge, if I've ever been capable of killing her if I had to, I'm certainly not anymore. I thought I was gonna die today, but Emma she wouldn't let me and she pushed herself to the limit in order to save my life. I find myself walking towards her before I can think any better if it and despite how much I shouldn't I feel a strange need to get to know her. For once in many years I've found a woman, who I don't want to walk back out of my life.

"You seem drawn towards the sea, why is that?" I find myself asking as I reach her.

"I find it peaceful and refreshing." She says her eyes soft and calm. "How about you, Captain?" She asks finally looking at me.

"The sea has a calming effect on me." I smile at the fact that we have this in common.

"It would seem we have something in common." She smiles back. "I never knew before… I had never seen it before I came to your ship." She says offering me a piece of her past.

"I grew up on a ship with my brother Liam." I tell her also sharing a small piece of my past.

"You had a brother?" She asks and I nod. "What happened to him?"

"He passed some time ago." I say as my eyes return to the sea.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She says compassionately.

"Thanks Swan." I smile. "I know I've said this before, but you're welcome to take to captain quarters when you want to retrieve for the night." I offer.

"Thank you, Killian." She smiles softly.

"Any time." I say honestly.

"Do you want to join me for a drink, Captain? I think we could need it after the day we've had." She says.

"I like the way you think." I compliment. I join her back in the captain quarters for a drink, but one drink is followed by another and so on. "Swan, I wanted to thank you for saving my life out there today." I say after several drinks.

"Don't mention it. I mean it was my fault… I ignored your warning and you almost got killed for it." She says, I notice the guilt in her eyes.

"Swan, I agreed to follow the map, it wasn't your fault. I made the decision to go in." I say trying to ease her guilt.

"Why? Why follow me in there if you knew it was dangerous?" She asks curiously.

"I wasn't gonna leave you to fend for yourself against Pan…" I shake my head, I know I couldn't let her get hurt in there and that's why I went.

"So, you went to keep me safe…" She teases clearly drunk at this point.

"You bet I did." I say seriously.

"Thank you, Killian. You really had my back today…" She says turning serious for a moment.

"And you had mine." I say referring to our conversation about trust which was last time we got drunk.

"Would you look at that…" She giggles draining another drink and I follow suit.

We go through cup after cup, bottle after bottle until it all becomes unclear and blurry. It goes on for hours. I notice that she seems quite dizzy and I manage to catch her when she passes out before she hits the floor. She has clearly had more than enough for one night, I lift her into my arms. I can't resist my sudden impulse to caress her cheek and just looking at her, holding her I can't deny that I feel something for this beautiful and strong woman. I walk towards the bed barely keeping my balance, I lay her as gently as I can in the bed.

I lean down to pull the comforter over her body, but as I get back up I lose my balance when the ship tips for a moment, and I find myself in the bed beside her. I'm about to get up when I feel a rush of exhaustion hitting me and I decide it couldn't hurt to lie down for five minutes before I get up and find a bunk to sleep in. I'm reminded of how comfortable my bed is, definitely better than bunking with the crew and all their snoring I usually have to drink a lot before I'm able to sleep. The quietness is compelling and I allow myself to close my eyes for just one moment…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I hope someone out there is enjoying this story as much as i enjoy writing it, if so then this is for you :)**

 **\- Until next time :)**


End file.
